Four Seasons
by SesshomaruWife12
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Sanoske are in a band called the Four Seasons with Sess, Miro,Inu and Koga.The girl's exs have arrived and are making problems arise in their feelings.Pairings: SessxSanoInuxKagSanxMiroAyaxKoOCxOC
1. New Troubles

_ Sanoske: This is inspired by the song Four Seasons by Namie Amuro. This song is one of my fav! My friend Kumei says that I'm being a bitch not letting them in a story!   
Kumei: Ya damn right you are!   
Kumei and Yumei (Who appeared outta no where): R & R and Sanoske does not own Inuyasha, the gang, me and Yumei except Kyoko/ Raina herself/Mineral. _

_Sanoske: Arigothou me babes!_

**

* * *

Four Seasons**

Chapter 1: New Troubles

It was just one of those rainy days. Raina was outside playing with Shippo, splashing each other. On the porch of the mansion were Koga and Miroku, both practicing on their guitars. In the backyard, Yumei, Inuyasha and Sango were playing their famous "Play around the pool while it is raining". Sesshomaru, Kagome, Yusuke and Sanoske were watching Ayame and Kyoko battle for the remote. Yup to them, life was good. But oh how wrong they would be.

It was 6:00pm as the family settled into the living room. Everyone was facing the TV watching the news when a knock at the door came. Sanoske got up and walk to the front door. " Hello, this is the Takamiya House" What Sanoske saw made her almost faint. There stood all of the girls ex-boyfriends who happened to be friends. Kumei Hiroji, Sanoske's old boyfriend and brother to Yumei was smirking like an idiot. Senyu Kotoban was Sango's boyfriend, Moji Sohma was Kagome's old boyfriend, and Kenya Asagashi was Ayame's old boyfriend were all smiling as if they had got rich. " Kumei, Senyu, Moji, Kenya what the hell? Come on in!" Everyone got up to see what happened when Sango, Kagome and Ayame mouth dropped about 5 inches.

" Mo-Moji what the hell? I thought you went with Momo and Momiji to see Shigure up in the mountains!" " Ya Kenya you said you had to go train by the Sohma house!" " Senyu, I thought I would never see you again. I missed ya a lot and the group!" Sango ran up to Senyu and gave him a big hug. All eyes went on Miroku for a moment to see what he had to say but they noticed he was heading towards the door. " Hey Simiyo-chan, how has it been?" Sanoske turned to Kumei and ran to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. " Fine Kumi-chan, but it still puzzles me why you are here!" Kagome was already bombarding Moji with questions. While Ayame and Senyu talked about the past.

The guys all dropped their heads and headed towards the door. Once outside, they went to their rooms muttering a "see you at dinner, if there is some." With that they slammed all their doors shut and started thinking 'Damn, why is it that she can't see I love her more than a friend!' Downstairs, the girls realized that some doors had just been slammed. "Ah girls, I think the boys are pissed. They never slam the door at the same time at once."

Sango, Ayame and Kagome sighed. "Hey Yumei, can you make dinner tonight? Or just order some friggin pizza. I think I want pepperoni and you know the rest of our orders." The girls then turned to the boys and smiled. " You guys can crash here tonight. Kita and Kiza, my maids or what I call them, Lackeys will help you in anyway possible. Well we gotta go." Sanoske turned to the girls with a frown. "Girls, this will probably be a tough fight. Besides, has anyone else besides me notice that they were leaving hints on something?"

"Yeah I noticed. Inuyasha always has that dazed love look in his eye when he looks at me although I think Kikyo is trying to get his attention. " Yeah, Miroku hasn't been perverted in a while ever since we moved here. I mean Sano, you should know what is going on with Inu and Riko, they are your brothers" "Trust me, I don't know what goes through their heads and besides I also notice that Sess keeps on avoiding my eyes every day I talk to him." "Koga acts as though he just hit the jackpot when I am around him." Sanoske sighed, knowing what was going on. " Guys, let's just go and see what is up. I'll go see what's up with Sess while you guys get the others." They all nodded and went their separate ways.

Sanoske entered Sesshomaru's room. While Kagome and Sango went into Inuyasha and Miroku's room. Ayame went into Koga's room. Sanoske looked around his room. It was a creamy white with black dragons inhabiting the walls. She looked towards his bed, which were black sheets with white linen and white pillows. He had a computer and a closet. His bathroom door was locked which meant that Sesshomaru was in the bathroom. She waited until he came out.

Kagome looked around Inuyasha's room. He had deep red walls and his bed sheets and linen was a red color. He had a stereo and pictures hung up all around the wall. He was laying on his bed, seeming to be deep in thought. Even though he had strong hearing and smelling, he didn't notice Kagome slip in and watch him on the bed.

Sango watched Miroku in his purple covered walls. He was playing on his computer in a dark purple chair. She silently went over to his bed and watched him from the side to see his face.

Ayame saw Koga changing his white shirt into a red shirt and blushed. His room was a forest green color. His sheets were camaphlage and had a green dresser. His closet had a bright neon green sign that said "Koga's closet" Once he was done changing his shirt he went into his bed and started to watch TV.

All the girls could think were 'Damn, he is so hot! I am so lucky to have him here! But what about him downstairs. I still love him! This is so confusing but I will enjoy doing this!' Then all the girls thought, 'Shit we have a concert in 5 days! Hitsumi will be mad that we didn't practice!' All the girls yelled " We gotta practice!" and left the rooms they were in and headed towards the basement going past Yumei who had the pizza in her hand.

The group was in a band called Four Seasons. They have worked with everyone and have been performing for at least 2 years. Since it was their Traditional Tour, which they have every 2 months, they picked out 8 songs to sing. They were "Invoke", "So Far Away", "Midnight Blue", "My Will", "Come" , "Yes Together","Ai no Uta"and "Shinjutsu No Uta". It was tradition that they sing these songs as a way to share what they call "Mori Tsuki Ai" or "Deep Moon Love". Mori Tsuki Ai is a tradition made up by Sanoske, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's families. The Takamiya and Takahashi made this up as a way to share their love as friends and family. The girls were known as the four seasons, Kagome being spring, Sango being Summer, Ayame being fall and Sanoske being winter. This was decided by personality.

"Guys, stop mopping and hurry! We gotta eat then practice and Sango and Ayame is eating all the pizza!" All you can hear was thuds and rushing of feet down the stairs. The guys pushed and shoved into the kitchen only to see Kagome with a really pived expression while Sango and Ayame eating the whole pizza. They all sweatdropped

* * *

**Well Ja ne.**

**Next chapter:**

**A past never forgotten and Heartbreak!  
**

** The past of the couples are revealed. A confession is also made and a heart is going to break! Who will make this confession and whos heart is going to break? Will the couples ever tell each other they love each other?  
**


	2. The Confession & Heart Break!

**Sanoske: Hey this is chappie 2. I am going to have Inu and Shigure to do the disclaimer.**

**Sanoske Inu: we can give you all the high school girls you want!**

**Shigure: Well Sanoske doesn't own any of us cept her characters. Oh and rr and the flames used will make her ramen! turns to Sanoske and Inuyasha Can I get high school girls now.**

**Sanoske Inuyasha: Hell no**

**Shigure: crying his eyes out**

**Inuyasha Sanoske: Suck it up damn you! You are supposed to be a man!**

* * *

Four Seasons 

Chapter 2: The Confession Heart Break!

It was 6 days since the girl's ex-boyfriends came to visit them. Ever since then, each of the guys has been going on many dates. When the girls would try and get them to go somewhere, they would either ignore or tell them off. Kumei and Sanoske got back together and have been going on little dates and decided to move into a house of their own. Moji and Kagome have been going on little dates and Moji has offered to go with Kagome on her weekly visits to her moms. Kenya and Ayame have been bonding like old times. Senyu and Sango, both have been seen kissing and making out in the hallways every chance they get so they are fine.

"Sano, are we going to go find a house for us or what? I have been waiting!" "Ya well you can wait a lil longer okay? Koi!" Kumei sighed knowing he lost the battle even before it started. Sesshomaru was walking out of his room when he heard this. 'Damn that woman, making me feel like this then runs off with Yumei's bro, now she is moving in with that player!' He walked down the stairs with a cold face. "Singer are you ready? We are going to Tokyo Gardens! We gotta get going!" "Sure sweets. Coming!" Sango walked down the stairs in a red turtleneck dress with big boots. Miroku, who had been waiting in the living room for his date to come, saw Sango and his eyes went wide then frowned. 'I am not going to even talk to that woman no matter how beautiful and sexy she is.' Sango's eyes went to Miroku for a spilt minute and sighed. 'He hasn't talked to me ever since Senyu came here. Every time I talk to him, it's either he is ignoring me or he has this cold face on. Man, I mean, I'm not in love with Miroku, am I?' She walked up to Senyu and smiled. "Let's go!" Sango and Senyu then left off to Tokyo Gardens. Kagome and Moji left to visit her mom while Ayame and Kenya left to go on a boardwalk for a little while. Sanoske was rushing down the stairs when she tripped and fell going face first had it not been of two strong arms wrapped around her waist. When she looked up, she saw the most beautiful set of eyes she had ever seen. 'Sesshomaru' She had blushed and then flinched when his warmth left. She looked to see where he was when she noticed that he was heading towards the door. He stopped. "Sanoske, when you leave, please say goodbye to everyone else. And don't worry about me, the girl I have been dating, Kagura Osagashi and I will be taking a trip." With that he left and went to his black and silver Benz and drove off. Sanoske looked at the door with a blank expression until Kumei coughed. "Come on Koi, we gotta look at the house" Sanoske could only nod. They headed towards the house about a good 2 hours in Kyoto. Koga had gone out on a date with a girl named Racquel, who happened to be from the US.

"Sano, can I ask you something? It is really important and I also got a confession to make as well" Sano could only nod still hung over what Sesshomaru had said at the house and the look in his eyes. "Sano, I still love you and that your parents agreed to what I am going to ask you." Kumei took a deep breath, catching Sanoske's full attention. "Sano, will you marry me?" He opened his hand to see a gold ring with diamonds all around the band with one Sapphire in the middle. Sanoske looked at the band and took it. "Yes Kumei, I will marry you!" She looked into Kumei's eyes and smiled, but couldn't help but feel guilty. She closed her eyes as she felt Kumei's hand on hers and drifted into a deep sleep. Flashes of Sesshomaru came into her head and she woke in sweat to Kumei calling out her name. "Sanoske, we're here. Ooh Hitomu is here as well." She nodded and got out of the car, Kumei following behind. 'What was that all about and what of those words he said? It is like he haunts me every single damn day. Am I in love with him? I mean, he has been there for me and helped me. But I am getting married to Kumei and the band. Oh shit the band! Hitsumi will be pissed!' She turned to Kumei. "Koishi, Hitsumi will be pissed that I didn't tell I left!" "Don't worry Koi, I told her already." "But Kumei, there is a concert tomorrow!" "Don't worry, besides we will check with Hitomu on the papers then head back to the house." She sighed, not knowing what waited her when she got back to the house.

"Kago-chan, can I ask you something?" Kagome nodded and smiled. "Well, ok, well, do you love Inuyasha?" Kagome was shocked. 'Am I in love with him? He has helped me and every time I'm around him, I smile a lot and blush to a cherry. OMG! I am in love with him!' She looked blank for a minute and then smiled. "Yeah, I am. I can't believe this! My best friend since babies is the person I fell in love with! Yet I am not surprised though. I guess I just wanted to push those feelings aside. I mean I know I cared for him and that made me realize that when we all had a concert and Inu and Sess got shot!" Moji was stunned and then smiled. "Well my mission is done." "What mission?"

"Oh just to make you realize your love for Inuyasha. We were sent by your parents. Come to think of it, both you and Inuyasha have the creepiest moms ever. Not to mention your dads! God they scared the craps out of me and Kumei! Senyu and Kenya stayed cold as ever!" "Wait a minute! Hold the phone! The rest of you guys are in the plan for all of us to confess our feelings." "Wait how did you know that Sano had feelings for your bro and Ayame doesn't like Koga like that?" "Ok well Sano always gives Sess these big lovey dovey smiles and Koga seems to like this Racquel person that he is currently dating. I gotta know what is up with my family even though this plan kinda screwed my intentions on getting Sano and Sess together and Sango and Miroku together."

Moji sighed and then remembered what he wanted to show Kagome. "Hey Kago-chan, I want to show you my wife Hitomi. Oh and Momo and Momiji are in this pic too!" He pulled out a picture of his brother, sister and wife. Kagome smiled then looked at Moji with an evil glint in her eye. "Hey Moji, why don't we make up a plan since I found out already about our parent's plan" He nodded and they started discussing their plan all the way back to the house.

Ayame was lying down in the street. She had just got run over with a car. Kenya was beside her. 'I am going to die. Kenya... He is dead! I am bleeding too much to walk. I know I'll call…' She couldn't finish her thought. She closed her eyes and said the one name that she could. "Koga" With that she died.

* * *

**Well Ayame has died. Tell me what ya thinka! (Tell me what you think!)**

**Shigure: Sano, you're so mean!**

**Sanoske: Shiga I will call your editor and tell ha what you been ups too!**

**Shigure: So what! Ya suck!**

**Sanoske: Whatever ya say Shiga dials Mitsu, Shigure's editor Mitsu, yeah it's Shigure's older sis. Yeah, hold on he wants to talk to you.hands phone to Shigure**

**Shigure: finishes talking on the phone There! You got what you want. Are you happy? You spoiled my fun**

**Sanoske: Yes I am, now stop crying and you say you're a man of lies!**

**Next chapter: Koga's new found Love and a Baby!**


	3. Koga's New Found Love & A Baby!

**Sanoske: Heya! I'ma back with chappie 3 of Four Seasons! Yeah. Well this chappie is to my dear friend KogaWifey or Racquel and of course myself. So yeah, now stop threating me! Are you happy now that Ayame is dead! I know the last chappie was sucky cause Ayame died a very idiotic way and Koga finds new love in the process.**

**Shigure: Hey, you said I could get High school girls!**

**Inu and Miro: You baka! You fell for that kind of trick!**

**Sanoske: Anyway, don't own Inu and the gang but my characters oh and my inu calendar and all of the episodes of inu and my inu game! So ha, beat that ya damn lawyers!**

**Lawyers:yells Hey she has a hold of Shigure and Inuyasha. She got Miroku too!**

**Sanoske: Well we gotta go and write ya know! turns to lawyers you guys suck monkey's nuts!**

* * *

_Four Seasons_

_Chapter 3: Koga's new found love a baby!_

_It had been a month since Ayame's death and Koga was still hung over it. Koga still went out with Racquel and seemed as if he never cared for Ayame. Senyu was still dealing with his dead step-brother's death. Sango and Senyu would go to his grave every once and while. Sanoske and Kumei had moved into their new home and Sanoske still harbored confusion as to the words said from Sesshomaru._

_"Racqi wait up! We gotta go to the cemetery then go to Sano and Kumei's house!" Racquel smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. "You are such a slowpoke! You know, me, Sano, Miro and Inu are related right? They are my cousins from my mom's side." Koga nodded. They had reached the cemetery and were walking towards Ayame's tombstone. Once they reached her place, Koga bent down. He started to whisper. "Ayame, I hate you. You made me fall for you then you leave me. But I wanna thank you as well, I would have never met Racquel and would have never fallen in love with her" He thought Racquel hadn't heard but she heard every word. She started to tear. She then bent down and hugged Koga from behind. "I love you too, Koga! I mean Sano, Inu and Miro love me but I could never get the love I wanted from another guy until I met you." Koga turned in their embrace and looked at Racquel. "You know, your eyes are beautiful. Every thing about you is beautiful. I am thankful to have you." They stayed like that for a while. It was 2 pm when they went to Sanoske and Kumei's house._

_At Sano's house, well it was a disaster! Kumei, Moji and Kagome were on a sugar high while Senyu, Sango and Miroku watched. Sanoske was off in her own little world. 'Why hasn't he called me or even come to see me. IS this Kagura Osagashi more important than me? He is mine! HE belongs to me and only me you bitch! Wait! Where did that come from? I mean Sess is like my older bro. Oh, Sess, gomen nesai, I want you back. You have been gone all month!'_

_Just then the doorbell rings. Sanoske gets up and opens the door to see Koga and Racquel. "Hey it's my cuz Racquel! Hey Koga! It is a mad house so be careful because 3 sugar high people are running around!" With that said a glass in the back was heard breaking. "Oh kami! Please let that not be the blue serpent statue I got from Okaa-chan!" Sanoske turned as fast as she could and raced to the living room. Koga and Racquel went into the blue house and entered into the living room only to see Sanoske yelling at Moji and Kumei for dropping the vase and Kagome, Senyu, Sango and Miroku laughing. "Um Sano… I think they should go and sleep the sugar off." Everyone else nodded and a heated Sanoske sat on a black loveseat. Sango, who happened to notice Sanoske worried look decided it was time to say something. "Hey has anyone heard from Sess. He said that he would call in about a week since I talked to him." Sanoske, who happened to be very displeased with the news, heard the doorbell ring. She raced to the door and sighed. 'Well I know for sure he is really pissed at me' She opened the door and gasped. Their stood Sesshomaru and a woman. "Sess- Sesshomaru! Nice to see ya! Everyone has been worried about you. Come on in." He nodded and came in with the woman._

_Sanoske was smiling until her eyes met the woman. 'This must be Kagura. You bitch! You stole him from me. He is my fuckin mate! I am having his child! Wait! Am I having his child? I feel as if I am going to' She stopped her thought and looked at Sesshomaru. "Excuse me. I feel a bit sick. Everyone is in the living room so please make yourself comfy." With that she ran off into the bathroom. She pushed her head towards the toilet and everything came out. Once she was done she took a quick shower and went back downstairs._

_"Sorry about that. I had a little wave of sickness is all. So how has everything been going with all of you?" Sanoske smiled but felt another wave of sickness hit her. She stood and bowed in front of everyone. "Um, Kagome could you call Hitori and Shigure for me. I haven't seen both of them in a while and I feel a bit sick." Kagome nodded and headed towards the phone. Sanoske got up and looked at Sesshomaru sending him a smile and a look that said "me you need to talk bad" and went into the kitchen to get a cup of water._

_Once she was in the kitchen, Sanoske went into a coughing fit. Sesshomaru, who happened to be walking into the kitchen, saw her bend down, still coughing. Sanoske looked up at Sesshomaru, smiled then passed out. Sesshomaru went into panic. Hitori and Shigure came running up behind Sesshomaru and looked at Sanoske. "Put her on the couch and then everyone but Racquel and Kagome leave." Once that was done, Hitori went to work. It was about 30 minutes later when Hitori, Racquel and Kagome came out. Hitori sighed and looked at everyone. "Well she is awake and I found out what is causing her sickness but she told me that she only wanted Sesshomaru to know before anyone else and said she would want to tell him herself. Besides I got to talk with Kumei for a minute anyway." Everyone went into the kitchen except Sesshomaru and Hitori. "Sess please don't be mad at what Sano has to tell you." With that he left and Sesshomaru went into his room._

_Kagome and Inuyasha were talking about the band stuff when Kagome's cell went off. She picked it up and read the number. She then sighed. "Oh great. It's Hitsumi. She is going to kill every one of us!" Everyone in the group nodded and then looked at Kagura. Miroku sighed and then started to look at Moji with an evil glint in his eye. Moji returned the look. "Hey Kagura, what is your favorite color?" Kagura turned to Miroku and smiled. "My favorite color is silver like Sesshomaru's hair. My bad, I mean MY Sesshomaru's hair" Sango, who happened to be listening to that little conversation, had a mad face on. "Ok Kagura. Do you like no love Sesshomaru for who he is or do you want his money?" "Both! He takes me shopping and I love him for that and he treats me like a princess as I treat him as a King unlike that Sanoske bitch, who can't see a good man in front of her." Miroku and Moji grinned. Sango and Kagome also grinned._

_Sesshomaru looked at Sanoske with cold eyes. Sanoske looked nervous as can be. "Sesshomaru, the reason why I wanted you to come talk to me is because I have something important to tell you." Sesshomaru only nodded as if gesturing her to go on. "Well Sesshomaru Takashi, I, Sanoske Sapphire Takamiya am having your baby" She then came into tears. Sesshomaru looked surprised at first then went over to Sanoske and hugged her. "Sano, how do you know it is my child, I mean we never did it." Sanoske snuggled into Sesshomaru's warmth and looked up into his beautiful golden eyes. "Sesshomaru, remember, we are demons. Both of us are inu youkai. We grew together and a bond formed right?" He nodded. "Well as female inu youkai, we have the ability to seek who has potential to have kids who are also inu youkai in our sleep. Well I must have chosen you and when that happens, our soul's sort of form another soul or child." He nodded realizing what was said._

_He brushed some tears from her eyes. "Sano, Sango told me that you are getting married soon. Do you want this child?" Sanoske nodded without hesitation. They then heard a "Both! He takes me shopping and I love him for that and he treats me like a princess as I treat him as a King unlike that Sanoske bitch, who can't see a good man in front of her." Sesshomaru looked like he was going to kill someone. Sanoske was turning green in the face. "Sesshomaru, I need to go to the hospital right now. The baby seemed to be there for a few months and didn't start till now. I need to…" She passed out again. Sesshomaru looked at Sanoske green face and started to worry. "Hitori we need to go to the Hospital now! Sano passed out again." Hitori came into the room as fast as he could and helped Sesshomaru into Sanoske's midnight blue hummer with her name in silver and black paint and silver stars._

_Once they got there and filled out all the information, doctors, along with Hitori rushed off into the emergency room. "Where is Kikyo Hanaji? What happened to my sister?" Everyone turned and saw the one person they despised the most. Naraku Hanaji. He was in a white polo shirt with green cargo pants on. "Kagome, didn't Naraku go out with Sanoske at one point?" Kagome nodded at Sango. "Yeah, she was blackmailed by him and they went out for 2 years straight." Sesshomaru and Kumei, who happened to be listening to the girls turned and looked at the 2. Kagura, who happened to be Naraku and Kikyo's niece, went up to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sesshy, why don't we leave? I mean you still owe me a shopping spree and I want it now." Sesshomaru turned to Kagura with hard cold eyes. "Kagura, Sanoske is my dear friend. My family has known her family for thousands of years. I grew up with her and I want to make sure she is fine." But Kagura had to test his temper. "But Sesshy-babe, is Sanoske more important than me, Kagura Osagashi, your girlfriend?" Sesshomaru was on the edge of slapping Kagura when someone's voice stepped in. " First of all you bitch, Sesshomaru is not your bank and second of all I have known Sesshomaru since we were babies so if you wanna screw up our friendship. Fine. But just know I will come and kick your ass to kami because of it." Everyone turned and saw Sanoske in a hospital bed with a bundle of blankets._

_The girls gasped and ran over to Sanoske and saw a baby. It was a girl. " Guys and girls, I welcome Ai Kagami Takamiya. This little girl is the reason that I had to come here. This is Sesshomaru's child! So Kagura if you wish to challenge me in a battle for him. Be my guest, but know this! The child I hold is the essence of me and Sesshomaru." Kagura gasped and looked at Sesshomaru. "You cheated on me!" He looked calm. "No, you cheated on me you nasty little whore. I know you slept with Siteru. The reason that this is my child is because of the female inu youkai rule. She was ready for a child and so my soul was the closest and bam. She is still unmarked so any demon or human can claim her." Naraku, who happened to be listening to the conversation walked up to Sanoske and little Ai. "Why hello Sanoske. Long time no see?" Sanoske grew scared and clutched Ai as if she was her life line. Naraku quickly bent down and bit Sanoske at her collarbone and left his mark. "Now Sanoske is my mate! Sanoske in 3 months I will come for you." With that miasma filled the room. Everyone was escorted out of the hospital and Hitori thought it was a good idea to take Sanoske back to her house._

* * *

**Sanoske: Well that was chapter 3.**

**Shigure: Ya suck!**

**Sanoske: Don't be a piss head!**

**Sanoske" Anyway RR!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Sanoske's Dream /Parents are a go!**


	4. Sanoske's Dream & Parents are a Go!

**Sanoske: Hey me peoples. I'm a back! Ya know some bitches have been buggin me about updating so here the fuck I ams. Kagome and my dear cuz Ai will do the disclaimer.**

**Kagome & Ai: Well R&R! Sano don't own anything but her stuff so lawyers turns to Lawyers Ya peeps sucky!**

**Sanoske: Yeah so R& R oh and Kami-sama will forgive you just say Gomen nesai.**

* * *

Four Seasons

Chapter 4: Sanoske's Dream & Parents are a go!

Everyone was at Sanoske's house worried that Sanoske didn't wake up. It was 11:30 pm when they heard a noise come from Ai. Kagome and Sango were both playing sergeant mothers and tending to the baby's every need.

Kumei, who had been feeling a bit guilty about Sanoske being in the hospital, thought it was time to tell the truth. "Minna, I got something to tell you all. Well your parents are on their way here for one. Two, Moji, Senyu, Kenya and I were to trick you guys into confessing something. I in which will get out of Sanoske and I know that Moji got Kagome to say it. Senyu, you gotta get Sango to say it and me well all I gotta do is ask Sanoske one simple question." Just then the doorbell rang. Sesshomaru opened the door and was instantly hugged by a woman that looked no younger than 30.

"My baby, how have you been? I seen your concert was cancelled and I got worried. Although your dad didn't seem to worry by this." She turned and looked at her husband. "Don't you dare look at me like I didn't. You know full well I was worried. You cried all day yesterday and the day before!" She glared at him as he hugged his oldest son. "Sesshomaru, where is Kagome, Sango and Koga?" He pointed towards the living room doors and they rushed past them.

The next couple to walk to the door was the Takamiyas. A woman with raven black hair and sea water blue eyes were on the verge of tears and the man had a mix of grey and white hair with icy eyes looking really tired looking at Sesshomaru. Once again, Sesshomaru was flung back. The woman, also known as Tetsume Takamiya hung to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, how is my baby girl? What happened? I wanna know and I wanna know now!" Sesshomaru looked as if he were a deer caught between the headlights. "Ms. Takamiya, Sanoske is fine. Um… It's just… Sanoske had a child"

Tetsume looked at Sesshomaru in wide eyes. "Please tell me it is not the female inu youkai rule. Please tell me." Sesshomaru only nodded. "Oh Kami-sama why my daughter. Sesshomaru, listen to me, Only 3 female inu youkais have ever lived through this law. It is like a curse. It only happens in 3 inu youkai families. Our family, your family and a family named Hiroshi. The leader of each family were all male but a power stronger than all of us put a curse on the females that were married to the males as a way of punishment of taking over the youkai world. "She stopped and the man or also known as Sineko Takamiya stepped in. "Ever since then females that represents the wife's of the header of our families or have so much power have this curse. The curse is to have kids of that are the spawns of either kara or mara but you must give your life if you want the kid to live or die. Since Sanoske let this child live, she will most likely die soon." Sesshomaru nodded and went inside. Both Takamiyas sighed knowing of the confessions soon to come. (Sano: Man, I sound so smart! Shigure: Yeah, that's a first Sano: Shut up)

In the living room, everyone was talking. Hitori, who had been with Sanoske since they came to the house, was also there. He stood as he saw Tetsume and Sineko. He bowed to them as well. "Ah… Hitori! How is my sister? Is she treating you good? I'll personally come and teach her a lesson for ya?" Hitori laughed at the comment. " No Aunt Tetsu, mother has been good and said that the next time I see you to tell you Aunt Kami and her want you to come over to have a and I quote on this "Girls night out". All I know is that Shigure keeps giving Aunt Kami a hard time. But I will do a little blackmail here and there and give Mitsu, Shigure's editor a good look back in his embarrassing life." Shigure, who was sitting next to Hitori, went into one of his sympathy moods. "Oh Ha'ri that is mean. Don't want to tell Aunt Sanako that you said that! Besides, ma gave me a very special birthday gift if I kept quiet about Hitori's secret!" Hitori turned to Shigure and took out a big needle of sleeping drugs and stuck it into Shigure and the man was out like a dog. Everyone laughed until a slight coughing caught everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to see Sanoske coughing and taking deep slow breaths. Sesshomaru got up and walked over to Sanoske to check if she was alright. Kumei, who sat there smiled. 'Well all I got to do is make her say she loves him and have him come in at the right moment'. Sesshomaru removed Sanoske's hand only to see it in blood. "Sanoske!" Everyone gasped as Sanoske smiled at everyone then Sesshomaru and passed out. Tetsume walked up to Sesshomaru, who had caught Sanoske the moment she fell, and looked at her daughter. "Oh kami-sama, please do not take her! Onegai, please not my daughter! Please take me instead. Pass the curse on to someone else! She is not a tenyo! She is not Lady Nagashi! She is just a female youkai!" Everyone was stunned to have found out new information except Sineko, Tetsume, Hitori, Shigure, Izayoi (Sess, Kag, Sango and Koga's mom) and Nakato (their dad). "Lady Tetsume, what do you mean by Lady Nagashi? What do you mean by tenyo? What curse?" Inuyasha recovered from his shock and realization dawned to him, Miroku as well. "Mother, please tell me this is not true. She is not Lady Nagashi! She can't be! She can not be her! You know full well both families have been searching for a Lady Nagashi descendent or Lady Nagashi's soul, why is it her?" Inuyasha's voice rang throughout the house. "Inuyasha is right, mother. Sanoske may look like her because of the grey, black and silver hair with the mixed water eyes. But is she truly Lady Nagashi? The Lady Nagashi of Nagashi Kagami?" Everyone else in the room knew nothing of what they were talking about. All of a sudden a voice that could pierce through the sky and turn off hells fire stopped all talking.

"Yes, Sanoske truly is Lady Nagashi. But she shares her body with others. A tenyo by the name of Kimiera, a demon you know as Sanoske, Lady Nagashi and the queen of hell and heaven, Shiroshima. Each one is fighting for control over Sanoske. Shigure and Hitori should know who this is. Hitori, you still have an assignment to complete and Shigure, you better know, once I get back to Nagashi, I am going to torture you!" With a laugh, the voice vanished. Everyone's eyes went on Sanoske, who seemed to be wakening. "Guys, why does my mouth taste like blood and what's with the looks?" Sesshomaru looked at her with all intensity. "Sess, I'm tired. Could you take me to bed? I wanna sleep and I need to talk to you alone." Sanoske looked at each and everyone in the room and was surprised that her parents and the Takahashi's were there. "Ma, Papa, Uncle Nakato, Aunt Izayoi, why are you here?" Tetsume went up to her daughter and future son in law. "Sweets, we need to talk about Ai and Lady Nagashi when you feel better." Sanoske froze at the name Nagashi. "No, I don't wanna talk about that woman! I am not her! I am not Shiroshima! I am not Kimiera! I am just Sanoske! I will not let them take control over me!" Sesshomaru started to cradle the now teary Sanoske. "I think I am going to put her into bed. She is restless. I will be back down when she wakes." With that Sesshomaru and a close to sleeping Sanoske went up the large staircase. Inuyasha and Miroku looked as if they were going to beat their parents while Racquel was being hold back by Koga.

"Aunt Tetsu, Uncle Sineko, why didn't you tell Aunt Kami and ma about this? You know full well that Aunt Kami would have helped and I know that ma would have helped as well. Shigure, you told me of the curse and I thought that was it! Why is my cousin going to be dead in 3 months?" Shigure looked surprised at this and looked at Hitori. "Look Racquel, Aunt Tetsu only told me of the birth part. I just found out Sanoske was going to die in 3 months." Sango was on the verge of tears. "You mean our Sano is going to die because of the souls raging to gain control over her body! She is going to die because she is Lady Nagashi! The maker of all. Existence of all. My brother's love is going to die in front of him. Slowly killing her and killing him as well!" Kagome was pissed. "What in the hell? Sanoske is like our big sister! How could you keep all of this from us? From her? She had the right to know she was going to die yet you hide it from her! Momma, Pops, you knew as well so don't think you are out of this."

The parents sighed, knowing that Sanoske's death would make a big and heavy dent in their family. Sineko was fed up and left the room. Tetsume was crying her eyes out. Izayoi answered all of the kids questions while Nakato went after Sineko. "You know, Nakato, I wished Sanoske was a boy but then I would have never seen her grow the way I wanted her too. She is my little angel and losing her will depress her brothers. Her cousin will never speak to anyone. Kagome and Sango will probably never stop their cries. Tetsume and Izayoi look as if they were going to die. Koga is going to be strong but we will know he is hurting but the one I fear most of all is Sesshomaru. He may even break. He will not be the same. He is already cold to anyone but his family and close friends. But Sanoske is a close friend and a part of the family. It will make him cold to the point where even family and friends are strangers to him." Nakato nodded. "Trust me, it will crush me as well, my friend. She is like my daughter in many ways. Izayoi is always saying how Sanoske reminds her of life itself. I realized that too. She is like life. It is like she is a path that goes on and on. She always has little troubles and always seems to match with the type of day. She is an angel. She is our angel. She will live and marry my son and we can both have more grandkids." Sineko nodded and stood. "I think we should check on them."

Sanoske was in her bed after Sesshomaru put her in. She was sound asleep but her dreams were nightmares.

In Sanoske's Dream

"Help me! Naraku is after me!"

"Only you can help yourself"

"Who are you?"

"I am you"

Sanoske kept on running looking behind her as Naraku got closer. "Help me please" "No you must help yourself. You can kill Naraku. You were born to destroy and make. You have the power!" "I don't have this power you talk of. I am no destroyer or maker! I am just Sanoske Takamiya!" "You are Lady Nagashi, Lady Kimiera and Lady Shiroshima! You are Existence!" "No I am Sanoske Sapphire Takamiya!"

End Dream

Her eyes slowly opened. "Help me! Onegai!" Sesshomaru heard her cries and went to comfort her. "Sano, stop! Listen to me! It was a dream! You are with me! Snap out of it" Sanoske quieted down and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes with her own frightened eyes. "Sesshomaru, who am I? Am I Lady Nagashi? Am I Lady Shiroshima? Am I lady Kimiera? Onegai! Tell me the truth!" Sanoske was desperately looking for an answer. "You are Sanoske. Sanoske Sapphire Takamiya. You have 2 brothers. 26 cousins. A mother and a father. 2 girls that look to you as a sister. A boy that thinks you rock at singing. Friends that care for you and a man that love you dearly and a baby that wants her mother's warmth." Sanoske looked at him confused. "How is Ai and what do you mean by a man?" Sesshomaru sighed. "Well Sango, Kagome, Racquel and our moms have been taking care of her. She recognized me as her father and has a habit of clinging to things when she sleeps and a habit to bite all of her family members." Sanoske nodded but still looked at him confused. "You still didn't answer my other question." Sesshomaru looked thoughtful and then leaned in so he was staring Sanoske in the face.

"You wanna know what I mean by a man loving you dearly? Well I am going to show you." With that he pressed his lips against her.

* * *

**Well this was the 4th chappie. Tell me how you likey!**

**Okay next chapter:**

**Lady of Heaven & Hell: Shiroshima**

**Ok lil summary of next chapter:**

**After they kiss, stuff happens and a confession is on the way!**


	5. Lady of Heaven & Hell:Shiroshima

**Sanoske: Hey I just did the most hilarious thing I could do to my brother. He took my gay test. I have nothin against gays it's jus I myself feel weird when around gays. So my test was called Sano's Gay Test #1 in which you have to have a drop of hot sauce or more in your mouth and if you are freakin out enough that makes me laugh really hard, then I say your not gay.**

**Ai: That is mean!**

**Inu & Miro: Yeah, you did that to us when we were young!**

**Sanoske: Anyway, I don't own Inu and the gang but Tetsume/ Sineko/ Ai and of course me. So on with the story!**

* * *

Four Seasons

Chapter 5:

Lady of Heaven & Hell: Shiroshima

They kissed for a minute. Sanoske was surprised at what he had just done and stared at him through mixed eyes. Once they parted, Sesshomaru could see the look in her eyes. "So now do you know by what I mean?" Sanoske was so shocked that she nodded. "Well then what if I said that you marring Kumei were just to get us to say something." Sanoske looked up at him. "Why did you kiss me?" He sighed. "You know you make everything hard sometimes. Do you remember when I beat that so called boyfriend, Naraku to the ground? Or when I had to save your pathetic ass from a rapist who was horny?" She said a quiet "yes" and continued to look at him. "Well why do you think I did all those things for you?" She thought for a minute. 'Why did he do all of this for me? I mean I know for real that I love him. But does he love me?' It was silence for a while.

Meanwhile, a bunch of noisy people were standing outside the door. "Hey is anything going on? Have they confessed?" Kagome looked at Sango and smirked. "Sango, don't talk. You still got to confess your love to Miroku there" She pointed to Miroku, who had a serious face on. 'But, Senyu! Why is it that when I am with Senyu, I feel guilty? Am I in love with him? Yeah he can act like a pervert sometimes but still I have known him long enough! I mean he is super hot, sweet when he is not being a pervert and loves the same things I do. Wait, I do love him and I am losing him' Sango turned to Kagome and whispered to her. "Your right. I think I do have to confess my feelings toward Miroku" She got up and walked over to Miroku, who had a cold expression. 'Great, now she comes over to me! Why can't I get you out of my mind? Yeah I love you, but you don't love me!' Sango looked Miroku dead in the face, determination in her eyes. "Miroku, I know you are listening to me. You were always listening to me and still are. Miroku, I am sorry! I wished I had realized what I felt for you along time ago. Miroku, I love you so much!" Miroku looked at Sango with wide eyes until she flung herself onto him. 'Am I dreaming? Is she really in love with me?' He looked into Sango's teary eyes and smiled. "Gomen, Sango-chan for the way I have been. I love you too!" With that they kissed. Everyone was in aw. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha, who's eyes were showing joy and pain with a mix of betrayal in them. 'Inuyasha, when the time is right cause it aint right now. I will tell you Aishiteru. But until then we will play out life.'

"Sess, look at me" He looked at her and she smiled. She got up out of bed and hugged him. "Sess, whenever I look at you a blush every time and it made me wonder why. You were always in my dreams and were always on my mind. You watched out for me and I felt protected and safe. I still feel guilty for you taking the shot for me at the concert we had a year ago. But I found life without you so weird and that is why…that is why I want you to be with me! I love you and I want you to be with me forever!" He smiled and looked her dead in the face. "I love you too." With that they kissed. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance in which she granted. Their tongues battled. It went on like this for a while until they had to part to breathe. "Aishiteru Koi" Sanoske laughed at his heavenly look. "Come on Koishi. Besides it is what 12:30.Lets go to bed." Once they were settled into their bed, Sanoske snuggled up to Sesshomaru's chest. "Osayumi Koi." "Night Koishi." They kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep in bliss.

Everyone decided to go to bed once the little Miroku and Sango moment. Kagome smiled at Moji who went into his guest room. Inuyasha was just about to enter his room when a hand stopped him. "What is the matter Kagome?" "Nothing, I just want to see your handsome face before I go to bed." He looked at her in confusion. "Whatever can I please go to bed? It's late and Mika and I are going out tomorrow." She frowned. "Ok, Inu-chan. See ya in the morning." She let go of his arm and went into her room. Inuyasha went into his and lay in his bed. 'Why would she want to see my face? Oh well I'll think about it in the morning'

Kagome was on her computer reading her email when a new message popped up. "Humph. Who sent me this?" She opened the email and read it. She suddenly gasped. "Please tell me this did not happen!" She printed the message and ran to Inuyasha's room. She knocked on the door until a reply came. "Kagome what is the matter?" "Inuyasha open up now! This is important, besides if I tell your parents they would freak to Kingdom come!" He opened the door and let her in. "What is it?" She pushed the email in front of him. He took it and read.

It said

Dear Kagome,

You know that your friends Kenya and Ayame are dead. Who would be next? It could be you? Or Inuyasha? Or Miroku? Or Sango? Or Sesshomaru? Or your dear Sanoske? Since Sanoske just had her child, I think I will take her out first. So you might want to watch out. She is a legend and must die!

Signed

Anonymous

"Shit! Wake up our parents and tell them to meet in the living room. I have to get Ai with Sanoske. Sess should be with Sanoske and get the new lovey dovey couple in the living room too." She nodded and they ran out the door in different directions. Kagome knocked on Tetsume and Sineko's door and Tetsume answered. "What is it Kagome? Why is it that I smell the lingering of death?" With that said a screech reached Kagome's ears. "Ai, No!" "Aunt Tetsume, Uncle we gotta go now! That was Sanoske!" They immediately ran out the door. Kagome rushed to her parent's door. "Momma, Pops wake up! Sanoske and Ai are in trouble!" She then ran towards Ai's room. Once she got there, all hell just started.

There on the floor was little Ai. She had blood oozing down her mouth and her little winter eyes were wide open. Sanoske was on the floor crying near Ai. Everyone else seemed pissed. "Sesshomaru" came Sanoske voice. "Bring me Tensaiga. I want my daughter back. Death will not take her!" All of a sudden a bright light bursted through the room. Everyone screamed. "Sanoske!" When the light dimmed, there stood Sanoske in an ancient old kimono. It was a silvery color with red dragons. Her hair was white with highlights what looked like blood. Her eyes are what haunted them. They were a cold red with a mix of silver.

"Hello. I am lady Shiroshima of heaven and hell. I see that Sanoske had a child and it has died. I am here to revive the pup. Do not worry I do not plan to harm you. Sanoske is dear to me and I need her to be pure of all wicked thoughts." Her voice sounded harmonic yet death defying. She reached down and touched the baby and for a second the room grew quiet. She picked up Ai off the ground and walked toward Sesshomaru. "You! You are the one Sanoske loves are you not?" He nodded at her very scary yet soothing voice. "You are this heavenly child's father. Ai will grow up and I suspect Sanoske is pregnant again. This child must be called Shiro. The next child after that must be called Kima and the last child to be called Nagshi. These children will take on some of our appearances and talents." He could only nod as he took Ai. "I must go. Sanoske wants her body back. Tell later then! Oh! Shigure and Hitori, both of you are needed when all of this is over!" With that Sanoske fell to the ground. Miroku ran up to Sanoske before she fell onto the floor.

"Well that was interesting." Tetsume, Nakato, Izaiyoi and Sineko sighed. Sanoske began to wake up. "Ma, Pa, Uncle Naka, Aunt Izzi, what happened? Why is it that my skin feels like it was burning and then feels peaceful at the same time?" Tetsume sighed again. "Hugs & Kisses, we have to go and visit your grandma. Besides you get to see Van, Ed, Al, Shiro, Kaiko, Aunt Kiya, Duo and Heero. It has been awhile and granma is probably pissed at me anyway." Sanoske nodded and tried to stand with Miroku's help. "Sess how is Ai? Also, can someone tell me what happened? I do have the right to know" "Huggie & Kissi ya know ya mother will tell you." Sanoske turned to her father and gave him a glare. "Now don't look at me like that! You know I only play when I call you those nicknames. You know mine, Pirate Girl!" Miroku and Inuyasha sweat dropped at Sanoske's face. "Um, pops, I think Sanoske is planning on getting you back." Everyone turned to Sanoske, who looked deep in thought. Hitori looked as if he was going to pass out. "Um, someone better stop Sanoske from thinking. She is gonna think up something evil and I mean evil! One time, Shigure threatened to tell Sesshomaru one of her most deep secrets and well she got so pissed, she went into his room in the middle of the night, drug him to her car, tied him to the car, drove off with him still sleep and she kept on going around the block for at least 6 hours straight. Shigure looked like crap when I woke up" Everyone laughed as Shigure whimpered. " Oh yeah, didn't she turn a blue then purple then red because Shigure said "I think Sesshomaru is going to like hearing you whimper and moan his name at night" She looked like a blueberry turned plum turned cherry. It was so funny!" Inuyasha and Miroku both laughed out loud as well as the others. Sanoske walked up to Shigure and slapped him hard. She slapped him so hard he was unconscious. "Hey, Sano, ya know ya really can't hit my bro like that. I mean ya he may deserve it most of the time, let ma take care of it. Shigure would never disobey ma."

Racquel sighed, looking at her younger brother by 1 year. "Anyway, it's late. I wanna go to sleep. Why don't everyone pile into a car and we go back to the house. It's better cause who ever is after us nay not know of our high class guards. Oh and Kita and Tao says that they need to know the mission for the month." Sanoske nodded then looked at her parents. " Ma, old man, Aunt Izzi, Uncle Naka, are you comin with us. I have a feelin that Kagura and Naraku have something to do with this and I need all the help I can get." They nodded and Sanoske smiled. "Good, I need all..."She didn't get to finish her sentence because she fainted. Everyone ran towards her as she fell to the ground. "Sano! Huggie & Kissi wake up! You know we still need to have that talk! You can't go and faint now!" Sineko went up to Sanoske and smacked her face. That's when they saw her face slowly but surely start to turn blue. Inuyasha slowly reached out to Sanoske but fell to the floor as well. Miroku ran up to Inuyasha and also fainted. Tetsume watched in horror as her kids fell to the ground. "Inu! Riko! Sano! Wake up!" Hitori ran towards Sanoske and checked her out.

"Minna! I need everyone to move these three into a car! Shigure, Aunt Tetsu! Can you handle Inu. I want Aunt Izzi and Uncle Naka to take Miro! I'll take Sano with Sess." Everyone nodded and headed for their cars. Shigure put Inu in the black and white mini van. Tetsume followed Shigure, Kagome and Moji into the car. Izaiyoi and Nakato hurried into the family car which was a SUV 1996. Sango and Kumei followed them into the car. Hitori and Sesshomaru slid Sanoske into the backseat of Sanoske's Benz. Sesshomaru looked towards Senyu, Racquel and Koga. "I need you guys to drive my car, Inu's car and Miroku's car for us." They nodded and separated.

The ride to the house was as crazy as ever. Miroku would take in big breaths and caught a little fever. Inuyasha was shifting uncontrollably and sweating bad. But the worse was Sanoske. She was sweating like there was no tomorrow. She had a high fever that seemed to never go down. She coughed every 2 seconds and every 5 minutes she would breathe big. Kagome was going nuts trying all she could. "Inuyasha, if you are listening to me, I want to let you know something. You know how I always do things I don't mean and try to tease you and make you jealous well I want you to know I did it for a reason. I was just scared of my feelings for you. I was scared that this would change everything we had together and I didn't want it destroyed because of it. But now I know, I know that no matter what happens I care for you. I love you Inuyasha!" She broke into tears and hung herself over him. "Kagome, really? Do you love me?" Kagome looked down at Inuyasha through stormy grey eyes. "Hai ya baka! Aishiteru! Onegai! Don't leave me." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Aishiteru, Koi" He closed his eyes after that. "Inu, what's wrong? Inu" Everyone in the car turned to Inuyasha. Shigure realizing what happened flinched. "Shit, aunt Tetsu, his disease is acting up!" Kagome turned to Tetsume in shock. Tetsume in return sighed sadly. "I knew this would happen. Kagome, the Takamiya family has been keeping some secrets from your family. One of these secrets happens to be this. Inu, Riko, Sanoske, Heero, Van and Duo have Leukemia. They have other illnesses but Leukemia and cancer are the main ones. This must be either Leukemia or cancer acting up."

Kagome was on the verge of tears. "Matte! Who are Duo, Van and Heero?" Tetsume sighed. "Duo and Van are brothers and cousins to my kids and Heero is their 15 year old brother. You will also get to meet Jaro-kun. He is my 7 year old son. Jaro isn't a very social boy so you probably never met him. Heero is just the same but only opens up to people he knows which are mostly his siblings. Then there is Haru and Koru. They have cancer. Those are my nephew and niece. Both of them are 4. Anyway, Sanoske, Inuyasha and Miroku have many siblings. All have cancer and some have both." Kagome nodded then looked at Inuyasha. "God, what a life! I never knew that you had that many kids. I thought it was just them three." Shigure nodded. "Well Kagome, I have 2 other sisters and 1 brother. You already know Racquel. Then there is Raina, she is 12. Then Katsumi who is 14. Hitomu is my brother. He is 16. Hitori has 2 sisters and 6 brothers. There is Kiya and Kiba, the twins. Then Sapphire and Kalru. Hitoru and Kazu. Then Maori and Kuru. Funny. Hitoru and Hitori are totally different." Kagome nodded yet still didn't take her eyes off of Inuyasha.

Sango was trying to remain calm but couldn't help but burst into tears. "Miroku! Onegai! If you leave me, I will personally make your afterlife hell!" Miroku opened his eyes and smiled. "Sango dear, I want to tell you something as to what is going on. Me, Inu, Sano, Heero, Duo and Van are sick. We have Leukemia and Cancer and other illnesses that you can think of. Since we have power, we can seem healthy at times. Most of the illnesses are dieing off except for the main ones." He stopped and watched Sango frown. "If you are wondering who Van, Duo and Heero are then I will tell you. Van and Duo are our cousins. Heero is my 15 year old brother. You will meet him if we are going to my grandmas. Heero may at first seem cold but don't worry, once he gets to know you, he will open up more. Also watch out for Duo's little tricks. Van is cool and nice just don't tick him off." Sango nodded through tears. "Miroku, when we get out of this, I want us to go on vacation. Just me and you. Nobody else. How bout that?" He nodded but then a knowing perverted grin formed. "Can we go to the beach? I wanna see you in a bikini. I liked that black and pink dragon one." Sango could only laugh. "Ya know my parents are in here sleep right?" He nodded and went back to sleep. Sango smiled sadly. 'Riko, please be ok. I can't lose you' with that thought she fell asleep.

In Sanoske's car, thing were a bit crazy. "Sanoske, chill out. Ya gonna wake up Ai!" Sanoske stopped and opened her eyes. She looked into the eyes of her mental mate. "Sesshomaru. I know you smell death don't you? Ai probably smells it. I am dieing. With this power in me and my illnesses. I have leukemia and cancer and other illnesses." Sesshomaru looked at Sanoske, who leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sess, in about 3 months time the moon will align with the sun. In which opens the gate to a land named Nagashi. As Lady Nagashi, I must go there and die. It will protect everything. That is the reasoning of this all. Inuyasha, Miroku, Duo, Heero and Van must go with me. Our parents know of this except the part about them going with me." Sesshomaru nodded then looked at Ai, who at the moment was in his arms and asleep with a scrunched up face. "Sanoske, who is Duo, Van and Heero?" She sighed. "Heero is my 15 year old brother. Duo and Van are brothers and are my cousins. You'll get to meet them and my younger brother Jaro and a few other cousins if we are going to grandmas. You get to meet the head of the Takamiya family. My grandfather Nobi. He is cool and nice. Oh and I think I get to meet your grandparents there. I think they went over last I heard." She then moaned in pain. "Damn! I was hoping on battling Heero to see if he has improved. Man, I hope he is not going to be mad." She sighed and then pouted. "Hey are you feeling better?" She shook her head. "No, but just talking to you and seeing you hold Ai helps bring down the pain. Besides I haven't seen my 3 other brothers in a long time and my younger sister is probably brawling now that I think about it." Sanoske laughed. "Well, we should be at the main house soon so I'm going to call Shigure and the rest to see if they are alright." Sesshomaru nodded then turned to the waking Ai. Sanoske checked her pockets then huffed. "Fuck! Where is my cell?" She then pouted like a child. Hitori broke into fits of laughs. "Sanoske, I'll lend you mine if you call the main house." "Fine" With that said Sanoske got the phone and started making calls.

It was 15 minutes later, when Sanoske finished. "Ok, so I called the main house, seems as though a servant picked it up and said everyone was in the main field." Hitori sighed knowing what it meant. "Sanoske please tell me, those 2 munchkins burnt something again?" "Yup. Kuru and Haru burnt aunt Kiya's prized blue bell curtains." Hitori groaned knowing his cousin and brother did something stupid again. "Hitori, do you know about Sakura and Li? I promised I would give Sakura a sword personally made for her training with Kiro." He nodded. "Ok well we are now pulling up to Takamiya main house. Sanoske, welcome back home." Sanoske froze. "Hitori, don't ever say that to me. This is not my home. That woman I have to call a grandaunt lives here so don't." Hitori sighed. They pulled up to the gates and Hitori scanned his eye. The gates opened.

All the cars drove through. It was a 5 minute ride to the main house. Everyone parked and then jumped out the car. Everyone helped the three ill people out of the cars. A little voice shot through the front yard. "Sanoske is back! Inu is back! Miroku is back!" That happened to be the little voice of Jaro Takamiya. He had one bright sky blue colored eye and one dark violet colored eye. He was 7 years old with jet black hair put into a ponytail. "Sano-sama, Inu-kun, Mir-kun! Welcome back! Ma pops good to see ya!" Jaro stood in front of Tetsume and Sineko. He looked over at Izaiyoi and Nakato. "Ma, pops, who is that? Is that Uncle Tai?" He looked to his parents. Tetsume sighed. "Jaro-kun, you know you can't use uncle Taishou's name outside." Another voice entered the conversation. "When since has Jaro listened, Ma?" Everyone turned to see a boy. He had dark Prussian blue eyes. He had dark brown hair that looked black at a certain distance. He was about 15 years old. He was wearing a green t-shirt with black pants and black combat boots. "Heero, now you know that Jaro would only listen to you." He nodded then looked over at everyone until his eyes landed on Sanoske. "Sanoske" "Heero" They stared at each other until Sanoske walked up to him. All of a sudden she hugged him. "My lil bro! How have you been? Are you still with Relena? Please tell me you guys are still together! I want to be godmother and aunt to your future kids!"

Heero blushed. "Um, Sanoske, Relena is inside." Everyone gasped. "Heero is blushing!" Heero blushed even redder. All of a sudden a light bursted from Sanoske. "Well Heero, it has been a while" Everyone turned to Sanoske, who was in her old kimono. Heero turned to Sanoske or Shiroshima now and frowned. "Ya know, whenever you come out, I get pissed Shiroshima-sama." Shiroshima laughed. "Still mad huh Heero?" She turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, that child, Ai, she must stay with in the main house." "Sure, but what about the events with the family?" She smirked. "Sesshomaru-sama, you truly are a miracle in more ways than one. Sanoske must be really important to you. Don't worry. But in 3 months we must go. Everything happens in 3 months. So train." With that said, she fainted. Heero went over to Sanoske. "Sanoske, I will get Uncle Kurei to pour that strange crab crap on you again if you don't wake up" Sanoske's eyes opened real quick. "Heero, you do that, I'm gonna kill you!" Everyone laughed and started to the main house.

* * *

**Sanoske: Well that was chappie 5. Hope ya likey!**

**Next chapter: The grand meeting**


	6. The grand Meeting

**Sanoske: Ok. So this is the new chapter.**

**Jaro-kun: I'll do the disclaimer**

**Sanoske: Kay!**

**Jaro-kun: Sano doesn't own Inu and the gang and other characters cept: Tetsume/Sineko/Jaro/Koru/Nobi/Kiya/ Haru/Kero and of course Sano herself.**

**Sanoske: Arigothou Minna! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Four Seasons 

Chapter 6: The grand meeting

After the eventful morning, everyone went into to the main house. Sanoske was having nervous breakdowns every 2 seconds. A servant by the name of Celesta guided the group to the big meeting room. Once at the door, Celesta gave a bow. "Um, through these doors are Lord Nobi and other guest." With that she bowed again and left. Sanoske sighed. "Alright let us go see what the old man wants from us." Tetsume came up behind Sanoske and knocked her in the head. "Sanoske, don't you ever say that! Besides I say he is my old man not yours." Sanoske was holding where her mother hit her. "Ma, salt & pepper, he doesn't care! That hurt!" Tetsume smiled. "Ok, Heero, take Jaro and walk in there. I will walk in and then everyone follows behind." Everyone nodded and Heero took Jaro and walked to the door. Once opened, he walked inside. Tetsume followed in and so did the others. Heero walked over to the side and watched with cold, emotionless eyes. Jaro stood next to him with the same emotionless face.

A tall man with teal eyes stood up from where he sat. He was dressed in a regular male kimono. It was a powdery white with serpents. He had dark hair with a mix of grey and blue. "Welcome back. I am Nobi Takamiya. Head of the Takamiya family." HE walked up to everyone and smiled. "You must be Kagome. I can tell by your eyes." He then turned to Koga. "You must be Koga. I can tell by your movements." He then turned to Sango and Sesshomaru. "You must be Sango. I am told you are a wonderful fighter. You must be the miracle boy, Sesshomaru. You really are what Sanoske described to me over the phone." Sesshomaru blushed lightly and grinned.

Nobi then went over to Miroku and Inuyasha. "You two! You had better explain why you have not come to visit me or are you to big to see your grandpa!" He laughed and hugged both of them and they hugged back. He turned to Racquel and smiled. "Well lil lady. I hear your father decided to move here. Come here lady." Racquel smiled and went up to hug her grandfather. They hugged for a second and broke away. He looked at everyone and then noticed a certain mixed haired girl. "Sanoske! Get over here now!" Sanoske whimpered and walked over to him. He glared at her for a moment and then sighed. Sanoske looked at Nobi in his eye and from there a staring contest was formed. It was 2 minutes before Nobi blinked and Sanoske laughed. "Ha! I can still beat you gramps. You suck at staring contest!" Sanoske giggled and so did Nobi. "Come here my lil rebel!" he gestured for her to come and she did. The hugged and Sanoske kissed him on the cheek. "Hey gramps. Is granny here? Last time I was here, she went on one of her crazy adventures of hers." Nobi laughed and shook his head. "Nope. She left 2 days ago. She said that if you need to talk to someone while you're here, to talk to your Aunt Kiya."

When that name was mentioned, Sanoske paled. "Gramps, I need to talk to you before dinner" He nodded at Sanoske. Then he turned to everyone else and smiled. "Well I guess you guys want to see your grandparents. Come on" He walked over to the table and smiled. There were 4 people on each side. On the left side were two women and 2 men. One of the women just so happens to be glaring at Sanoske with hatred. She had icy eyes and black hair. Her name was Kiya Takamiya. The lady next to her was Tarako Mitsuo. She had red hair tied into a small ponytail. She had orange eyes. The man that sat next to Ms.Mitsuo was Recca Hanabishi. He had dark brown hair and ruling brown eyes that looked like fire. He was a cousin of the Takamiyas. The last man next to Recca was Kero Takamiya. He was the second heir to the Takamiya family company.

On the right side sat Nakato Takahashi, Saya Takahashi, Tsume Takahashi and Hana Takamiya. Nakato Takahashi was a tall man in his 60s. He still looked young. He had piercing golden eyes with black hair that had a twinge of brown. Tsume Takahashi was a stunning female in her early 60s. She had long silver hair that dropped to her shoulders. She had bluish grey eyes with a tint of brown in them. Saya Takahashi is a stunning sight. He had waist length brown hair with neon green eyes. Last but not least was Hana Takamiya. She was in her early 20s. Shy as can be, she has long blond hair with a twinge of black in it and pure bright yellow eyes.

Nobi smiled again as the grandparents of the Takahashis greeted each grandchild. Kiya frowned for a bit but still kept her gaze on Sanoske. Sanoske, knowing who was glaring at her turned to everyone and put on a smile. "Konichiwa Minna! I hope my grandfather has been treating you good." At this comment, Nobi glared at his 2nd oldest grandchild. "Saya-kun it is good to see you again. Nakato-san, Tsume-san welcome to the Takamiya main house. I am Sanoske Takamiya, Sineko-sama and Tetsume-sama's daughter. Recca-chan, it has been a while, Aunt Kiya, I hope you are well." They all nodded. Hana got up from where she was and walked over to Miroku. She hugged him and whispered. "Miroku, you still remember that we are to be married. If you back out of this, you know the rest." Miroku could only nod. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sanoske and Tetsume heard it. Sanoske sighed and looked at her aunt. "If you must excuse us, we would like to rest for a bit. Heero, Jaro could you come with us? Gramps we talk before dinner." With that everyone except the parents filled out the room.

Once in one of the many living rooms in the house, everyone sighed. Ai lay on her mother snoring lightly. Sanoske looked down at her sleeping child. "Ai, I don't want you to ever go through what I have." Miroku and Inuyasha sighed. "Ok, Sanoske, stop now! They do not need to know so stop hinting it!" All the Takahashis turned to Miroku in surprise that he would yell. Inuyasha sighed again but in annoyance. "Listen to me; we have some secrets that we wish not to tell." Sanoske looked at Ai and then to Sesshomaru with black eyes. She whispered in a very soft voice. "If you want to know what we are hiding then fine. Inuyasha, Heero, Miroku will tell you their parts. I will tell you mine." Heero sighed and put on his emotionless mask again.

"Fine! When I was about 8 years old, I went into some training here and well some things happened in which I would rather not talk about which made me turn into the 2 top assassin in the world. I am known as "The Perfect soldier" to the military." Everyone but Sanoske, Miroku, Inuyasha and Jaro eyes widened. Miroku huffed. "When I was 18, a man named Koji Uoso kidnapped me, held me for ransom and while I was captive, I kinda got out of control and slaughtered his men." Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a minute. "As you know, Heero is an assassin; I help Heero when ever possible, meaning cracking intense security codes and stay on look out for him. One time on a mission, they found Heero bugged and well they kinda tracked me down. Well we had a lil problem and well just know the people we were to get ride of are gone along with a few other people. I have few scars on my back while Heero has a few on his shoulder about 5 inches and 3.45 centimeters from his neck." Everyone was beyond shock but Sanoske stayed as emotionless as ever.

Everyone then turned to Sanoske to see what was to be said. "If you are wondering who is the top assassin of the world, it would be me. My code name is Kuro Tsuki Tenshi or Dark Moon Angel. I have killed over 14 million people in over 14 years. I trained with Heero, Inuyasha and Miroku because we were a team. Miroku is our mechanic and Jaro over here is the employers contact to us. The reason why we became assassins is because of what happened to our Uncle Kai and cousin Mai. Our aunt killed them and is the 3rd top assassin in the world. Her code name is Mystique. She has been trying to kill me and Heero for a long time. My grandfather, aunt and grandmother only know of this but what makes me worse is because I stopped doing jobs for a while. My aunt tried to kill me and well I won so now ever time I stop by or she visits me, it is either a fight about to happen or already started." Everyone was totally shocked at this. Heero walked up to Sanoske and Ai. He bent down on his knees and smiled sadly. "Sanoske, you can't keep Ai when you are still tied to all of this."

He looked at Ai who just opened her eyes for the first time. Gasps went through out the room as Ai stared at her mother. Ai's eyes were golden but had a crescent moon of ice blue and sea water blue around them. Sanoske smiled. She yelled for her parents. "Ma, old man, gramps come here! Ai just opened her eyes!" There were feet moving and soon enough 12 new people stood in the room. Tetsume ran over to Sanoske and saw Ai's eyes. "There the crescent amber!" A shot was heard throughout the house. Sanoske turned to see Kiya smirking holding a silver pistol. "Sanoske get ready. We finish this thing now!" Tetsume looked at her aunt as if she was crazy. 'What is going on?' She turned to Sanoske with a questioning expression. All she got back was an emotionless glare. "Yo, you just messed up a moment with my daughter to fight me. If you give me that crap about being respectful to my family well guess what bitch? We were never family. I was just in your way of fame in a dangerous business!" Sanoske handed Sesshomaru Ai and walked up to her grandaunt. Sanoske raised her hand and slapped her aunt hard.

"Listen here bitch! Get that basterd Kuro- ookami. I know he wants to beat Heero bad. Meet back at the Shiroshima shrine at 11:30 pm in 6 days. Got it! Now leave!" She nodded and ran off. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded to each other then looked at Sanoske and Heero for the signal. Both nodded and looked back at the family. Sanoske sighed knowing she to explain. "Ok, well I am the top assassin in the world and Heero here is the second. Inuyasha and Miroku are our helpers. Kiya and Saya are ones too. Kiya is Mystique and Saya is kuro ookami. I'm Kuro Tsuki Tenshi or Dark Moon Angel and Heero here is called Silence but also goes by Perfect Soldier. Inuyasha goes by Speed Demon while Miroku goes by Mecha. We are known as the Kuro Hitomi or Dark Eyes." Tetsume was smirking at Sanoske. "Well that explains why when you were always home late and that there would always seem like a smell of other people was on you." Sanoske looked shocked but then covered it up. "Team head out! We got us a challenge in which I have been dieing to win in." The team nodded and headed for a hidden room on the 3rd level.

Once in the room, everyone gasped. All around the room were swords and daggers. Sanoske headed for a closet and got out a blue and black cat suit with chest plate armor. It had the words "Kuro" on it. She put 2 guns on the side. She then grabs a dagger and a sword. She also grabbed her seeker gun and walked over to one of the computers and started typing away. Heero went to the same closet and came out in a black t-shirt with the words "Kuro" in red with black cargo pants. He sees Sanoske typing in something and walked over to her as everyone else looked around the room. "Sanoske, what are you doing?" Sanoske sighed and looked over at Heero. "Silence, when we were having a moment, someone called my cell. We got a mission. Target: Kiyoko Yamasaki. Age: 36 Looks: blond hair, brown eyes, scar on his left cheek 6 centimeters from the mouth. That is all I got. Inu, can you look him up more. I'm going to head out. I have a feeling there is 2 targets instead of 1. Heero, you comin? I would hate to have to do this by myself." He nodded and they headed towards the garage.

Once in the garage, Heero headed for a black and red motorcycle. Sanoske headed for one that was blue and black. They placed on their helmets and smiled at the group filling in. "See ya when we finish our job. We will be back in about an hour or so. Make us some food!" With that they were off. Everyone sighed and went inside, up to the assassin's room. Inuyasha and Miroku were on laptops typing away. Inuyasha seemed to be deep in thought. Miroku was fixing up the machines so they could get a visual from the 2 assassins. He stopped and smirked. "Got visual Speed Demon! All systems and cameras are up and ready!" Inuyasha looked at Miroku and nodded. "I just got more info on the target. He has a daughter, name: Kerry Yamasaki. Age: 9. Interesting, seems as though she is his only relative." Suddenly Sanoske's voice filled the room. "Hey Inu, just got another call. Tell Jaro, one of our clients says that he needs the mission report soon." Inuyasha did a little affirmative and looked at Jaro. "Well you heard her, where's the report?" He then turned to Miroku and sighed. "Miroku, give them the coordinates to the targets place." Miroku smirked again. "Already on it." He turned to his laptop. He typed. "Sanoske, Heero. We got 2 targets this time. Heero your target is 5 blocks from you. Middle house, blue and pink. Oh and watch out there are 6 guards outside and 10 in the house." Heero's gruff voice filled the room. "Mecha, can ya hack into their security system and Inu and I need you to disengage there lights and every other electronic stuff. I want the trapped in a room. No lights, nothing. I wanna have some fun in the dark this time." Both boys nodded. "Kuro Tenshi, 5 blocks from your current place. 6th house on the block. Man: Taiyo Hanakoji. Age: 25. He's an odd one. Has no family. Owns the Karako Corporation in Asia and Germany. He has black hair and purple eyes. Seems to like candy and is known as a major workaholic. Kinda reminds me of someone." There was a chuckle and a growl. "Mecha if you are implying that I am a workaholic, then when I get back, I'm bringing Relena over and we are going out on a lil vacation to the Takamiya springs! So ha, beat that el Grabyourasso!" Miroku turned red as Sango looked at him in confusion.

Meanwhile with the 2 assassins. The two spilt when it was their time and went their ways. Sanoske stopped at an ally and parked her bike there. She took of her helmet and flipped her hair. She hooked up her equipment. She then tested them to make sure they were working. "Hey, I'm set. Silence, wanna challenge. Who ever kills their target, wins the others money in the end. Oh and they have to do something the winner wants them to" Heero sighed but then smirked. "Sure, I'm game. Besides it will show you I am more deadly I am compare to you." Sanoske grinned at her brother's ego. "Hey don't get to cocky my dear lil PS. I am #1 in the whole world! The reason: I am the most deadly most insane as the media puts it, killer out there and all of this just proves, girls can beat boys even in a deadly business" Sanoske ran up to the guards and slit their throats. "Hey Inu, hack into the police data base and see if my target has any violent past or run ins with the cops." Sanoske stood in front of her target's house and waited. All of a sudden, Inuyasha's voice filled in the silence. "Ok, guy has a perfectly clean slate. No run ins or anything of the sort." Sanoske sighed and began to walk into the house quietly. "Kay, I'm going in. Silence, get ready to marry Relena Darlin Peacecraft in 4 days" With a smirk on her face, Sanoske stealthy walked in.

Sanoske, with the help of Miroku directing her, knocked out all the guards in the house. She saw a stairs and froze. "Mecha, stairs. Up or stay on the level? Gotta know, I think someone outside called the cops." Miroku sighed into the microphone. "Ok, Tenshi go up and the door to your right is where your target is. He is asleep on the chair next to a desk with windows 98 on it. Bookcase is about 5 feet away. I suggest you kill him in the short time cause Heero is closing in on his target." She cursed. With that, she ran up the stairs with caution. At the top of the stairs stood a man in blue pants and a white t-shirt with a little girl in hand. When Sanoske saw him, she froze. "Mecha you idiot! He was outside, not in! Also he has a little girl with him." Taiyo walked up to Sanoske with an angered face. "Who are you? Why are you in my house?" He yelled with all his might. "I am very sorry about this but I must kill you. I am just doing my job" With a smirk, Sanoske pulled out a dagger and lunged at the man and girl. The little girl screamed. "Daddy, she is gonna hurt us!" Sanoske looked at the little girl for a minute and saw that she had silvery-blue hair with teal green eyes. "You! Your mother, what was her name?"

The girl looked to her father and he nodded. "My mother was Miyuki Takamiya, I am Yuri Hanakoji." Oh shit. Sanoske looked at Taiyo, who was bleeding with a stab wound he got from Sanoske. "Yuri Hanakoji. My… my niece?" Sanoske got hit with a wave of dizziness. She grabbed Yuri and walked over to Taiyo. "So you were the one my sister fell in love with. All the more reason to kill you." With that, she took out her gun and aimed at his head. "Any last words? Make it quick because I want Yuri out of your little perfect life. All of her life was a lie because you thought that Miyuki was from a hell born family. An inu youkai family. Yuri is a hanyou, you retard! I am a inu hanyou as well! She would do well with her own kind!" He looked utterly scared. "Please, Miyuki was going to kill her! I took Yuri before she could and changed our names." Sanoske's eyes went cold and shot him in the head. "That is what you get for hurting and lying to my family, basterd!"

She walked out with little Yuri snuggling to Sanoske's chest. "Thank you. But, who are you?" Her small little voice made Sanoske smile. "Yuri-chan, you can call me Sanoske. I'm your aunt." Yuri smiled and sighed. That was when Sanoske smelt blood. She looked at the now sleeping child. "Mecha, I found our niece and I just won the bet." Miroku laughed. "Yeah. Heero is pitching a fit right now with Inuyasha. Oh and what do you mean you found our niece?" Sanoske sighed and then looked at the girl now in her arms. "Miroku, you remember Miyuki right? Well Miyuki had a kid with Taiyo Karako. Yuri being the kid. Now Miyuki went missing so when I found out she had Yuri, I went to find her but never did. Only to find her dead and her child missing." Miroku also sighed, remembering his dead younger sister. "Mecha, I am bringing her in and tell Heero that we meet when I get back." Miroku affirmed.

Sanoske got on her bike with little Yuri still in her arms and started her bike. "Yuri-chan, I am going to bring you to my family's house. It is nice. You can play with my brother Jaro. Just hold on tight and we will be there in 15 minutes." Yuri nodded then sighed in bliss. Sanoske figured that was a yes and rode off.

It took 15 minutes as Sanoske said to get to the main house. Once she pulled up to the house, the family sat watching. Heero was pulling up just as she entered. "You ass. I won! And what was that you said before?" Heero, lets just say was a bit beyond pissed. Sanoske didn't even look at Heero and walled up to Jaro. "Hey Jaro, this is Yuri. Can you guide her to the guest bed on the 2nd floor? Tell Haru that I need him to get clothes for her. Get going. Oh and tell Kagome, Sango and Racquel, we are going to get Relena and go dress shopping." He nodded and Sanoske put Yuri down, who was now awake. Jaro introduced himself and she did as well. The next thing you know, two little kids are running into the house.

Sanoske turned her attention to the pissed off Heero. "Oh Heero-chan, I won. Face it. Mecha caught all of it on tape. You were a second slow. Now we must talk of what your punishment is. Let's go" He nodded, still ticked about the whole thing. 'Shit, please let it not be about Relena and me. Probably is' He sighed in defeat and followed Sanoske into the house.

Once inside, Heero and Sanoske were bombarded with questions. Kagome looked at Heero's bleeding shoulder and Sanoske's slash on her face. "Hey, what happened with you two?" Both shrugged. "I kinda launched myself on the dude with my dagger. I got him in the shoulder but he slashed me in the face when I wasn't paying attention to him. It doesn't hurt. Just stings a bit. It will heal in about an hour or so." Heero sighed. "My target was an ass and didn't want to die. So he went on a lil fit rampage in which got me stabbed in the shoulder. It should heal in about a day. Besides, I just want to know what I have to do anyway. Since I lost my money." He looked at Sanoske and then glared. A new voice came into the conversation. "Heero Takamiya what in the hell happened to your shoulder?" Heero laughed nervously. "Um hi Relena." Sanoske looked at the new comer. She had blondish golden hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a tank top with a dog saying "welcome to the dog pound" and blue pants. She wore black converses. Sanoske looked back at Heero. 'Oh Heero. She is pretty. Pretty enough to be your bride in 4 days'

Sanoske smirked as Relena checked Heero's shoulder. "Heero, you know better than getting hurt on your little kill missions. I mean come on. I can't take care of you all the time! Besides, Milliardo says he wants you to do a mission for him." She scolded him lightly and blushed when she realized other people were in the room. She turned to Sanoske and bowed, putting on her professional mask. "Hello, I am sorry about that, I am Relena Darlin Peacecraft." Sanoske bowed and smiled at Relena. "I am Sanoske Sapphire Takamiya. I am Heero's older sister and don't worry about it. Heero never really opens up to other people and it caught me by surprise to finally meet the famous Relena Peacecraft that has stolen my little brother's heart." She nodded and smiled. Heero blushed as his sister and soon-to-be bride (Au: Without him knowing of course). Relena smiled. "Thank you Sanoske-san" Sanoske then looked at Heero and went into a meeting room at the end of the hall. "Heero, meet me in this meeting room after Relena patches you up and kisses you a bunch of times. See ya!" With that she entered the meeting room. Heero groaned. "Oh great. Relena lets go before she gets any other outrageous ideas. I think she has been hanging with Miroku too long." Relena nodded and followed Heero to his room.

Once in Heero's room, Relena immediately began to patch up Heero. "Heero, what were you talking about to Sanoske-san downstairs? I mean she was smirking a lot." Heero laughed at Relena's politeness. "Relena, I don't think you should be calling Sanoske that. She says that makes her sound like an old woman. Considering in demon years she is like 710 years old." Relena stopped. "She is what?" Her scream going throughout the room. Heero clutched his inu ears. Relena stopped and looked at Heero. "Heero, why didn't you tell me you had puppy ears?" Heero laughed a hold hearted laugh. "Well, come on, I am an inu youkai. I am going to have inu ears. I guess I kinda forgot though." He tweaked his ears as she giggled with delight. "Alright, I will call Koru. He has better inu ears. Oh did I forget, our family is a mixed youkai family. Half the family is inu youkai. The rest is mixed. Sanoske is a hanyou. She is mixed with inu blood and elemental blood. Jaro is a mix of inu and neko blood. Funny huh. I am full youkai. Inu is hanyou and Miroku is full. Well come on. I gotta go see my punishment from Sano." She nodded and smiled. Heero put back on his emotionless mask and walked out the room. Heero headed down the stairs towards the meeting room Sanoske was in.

Inside the room, Sanoske was changing out of her armor and into a black tank top with a dog doing the puppy eyes and blue skater shorts with black tennis shoes. Heero entered the room quietly. "Heero, you can stop. I know you are there. Remember I am good at being in the shadows, so I know who enters it." Heero sighed. "Ok, what the hell do you want me to do?" Sanoske turned to him and smirked. "Well, dear little brother, since I knew Relena when she was younger and when you both were still young and finding out love, she told me, that she wanted you to ask a very important question. In which I will demand you to do. So little brother here is what I want you to do since Relena owes me." He nodded but looked nervous. "Well little brother I want you to..."

* * *

**Well that is it for now! What does Sanoske want Heero to do?**

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 7: Marriage?**


	7. Marriage!

**Sanoske: Ello! I'm back with my 7th chappie to Four Seasons. I think this is the longest I have gotten in my stories. Oh well. Oh and lady and Lord is put on hold but Our Troubled Life is still going. I have the 4th chappie ready to go. Any way this chappie should enlighten you a bit and you also get to meet new characters in the story. So I will have my dear Heero-chan to do the disclaimer.**

**Heero: The hell I will!**

**Sanoske: Heero, I'll tell Dorothy that you said that you loved her instead of Relena! So if you don't want what happened to Duo, ya might wanna do what I say.**

**Heero: Kay, since I don't wanna do this, Sanoske only owns Jaro and other names that seem to be made up and shit. Oh and read and review her other stories. turns to Sanoske There, ya happy?**

**Sanoske: Very! Arigothou Heero-chan. Now I can go tell Relena you love her! turns to readers Kay, well read the story while I go chitty chitty chat chat with Relena about a certain someone's feelings.**

* * *

_Four Seasons_

Chapter 7: Marriage!

"Well little brother I want you to marry Relena Peacecraft in 4 days" Ok, so Heero being cool about it is out of the question. "Say What!" Sanoske flinched at the volume of his voice. "Ya know, why don't you just blow in my ear since ya going to be so loud. Besides what is so horrible about marrying Relena?" Heero's face took a red color. Guess you can say it was either embarrassment or pure rage coursing through Heero's veins. Sanoske was about to slap Heero, when he shot her a glare. "Stop looking at me like that. Damn, you and Milliardo share the same traits. God, he screamed like that when I told him the same thing. Geez, all I want is for my lil bro to be married to a wonderful girl who in return loves him with all her heart. God, must you make it a big thing? Besides, I already got the A okay from grandpa and grandma. I had this planned since you met Relena." So again, let us just say Heero was gonna kill Sanoske. "Sanoske, you had better run out of this room in the count of 5, cause if I caught you, your ass is mine!" "Now, Heero, Sesshomaru has my ass" Heero looked at Sanoske with a dreaded look. "1, 2, 3, 4, ok 4 a ½."

Ok to say the least, Sanoske was terrified of what her brother would do. ( Au:Come on, your bro is almost as good as you and could kill you if his mentality was unstable, you would be peeing your pants man!) Sanoske ran towards the door as Heero did a quiet "5" and ran after her. Sanoske ran up the stairs only to bump into Kiya going down the stairs to the main kitchen. "You bitch, get the fuck off me!" Her screech went noticed to the woman who froze. "Excuse me, ya blind bat witch bitch. I gotta run from a lunatic." Sanoske got up real quick when she heard Heero's footsteps closing in on her. She gave her aunt a quick glare and continued up the stairs. Heero appeared on the stairs and came to a halt when he saw his aunt. He walked up the stairs slowly, never taking his eyes away from his aunt. She glared back. Her cold, emotionless voice sliced through the silence. "If you are looking for that whore of a sister, she ran up the stairs. Now get going whelp of a bitch." Heero was about to slash at her but stopped. 'I still need to kill Sanoske, she'll have to wait later' With that, he raced up the stairs without fault. Kiya's eyes never flinched. "Son of a bitch. God, I don't know why father and Nobi stands them." She continued her way to the main kitchen.

Sanoske ran towards Sesshomaru's room to hide. She knocked quickly and then began to scream when she saw Heero come around the corner. "Sesshomaru, open up now. Heero is trying to kill me! Onegai! I am too young to die by the hands of my own insane kin! Open up! Shit! Please! I need to hide. Please!" The door opened and a tired Sesshomaru answered. "What did you do this time?" Sanoske looked back at the slowly advancing Heero, who looked like a predator advancing on his prey. She looked to Sesshomaru. "Please. Just let me in. I don't wanna die now! He has gone insane! I will explain if you just let me in" Sesshomaru sighed and opened the door. Sanoske ran in and Sesshomaru closed the door quickly before Heero could come in. Heero's shouts were heard outside the door. Most of which was directed towards Sanoske. Sanoske sighed and looked at Sesshomaru. He looked back at the door as the ranting quieted down.

"Ok, so you might wanna explain and real good cause you just interrupted my nap. Explain real well or I will get Heero, fast." His voice menacing as he advanced on Sanoske. She sighed in return. "Ok, well it started like this; Heero lost a bet in which the winner would get the loser's money and have the loser do one thing for the winner. In which I was the winner by a second. So we met in one of the meeting rooms. I told him that I wanted him to marry Relena and he flew into a major one of his fits. So I told him that he reminds me of Milliardo and he glared at me. He told me I had to the count of 5 to run and I did and that leads me here." She said all of this in one breath. Sesshomaru looked at Sanoske with a smirk implanted on his face. "So he flew into one of his fits or tantrums as I call and now wants to kill you. Yup, you're screwed."

Sanoske threw him a glare as if saying "yeah, I already know that!" Sesshomaru chuckled and then went to the door. "Kay, so now that you explained, I need to call our dear old friend Milliardo and tell him what happened." He opened the door and was pounced on 2 little heads. "Uncle Sess. Aunt Sano!" Jaro and Yuri looked at both adults with smiles on their faces. Sanoske laughed at the bewildered Sesshomaru on the floor. "Sess, I think the lil squirts like you. Jaro, did you show Yuri-chan to her room?" Jaro nodded with excitement. Yuri looked at the two siblings and frowned. She looked at Sesshomaru with a sad face. Sesshomaru noticed this. "Yuri, what's the matter?"

Yuri looked at him in the face, her own turning as solid as can be. "I miss nii-chan. I miss Yu-no-nii-chan." Sanoske froze when she heard the little name. She turned to her niece and frowned. "Do you mean Yuko? Yuri, if Yuko is somewhere, please tell me." Yuri began to cry. "Yuk-chan is at Taiyo's hangout. He was being beaten for me. Aunt Sano, please go save Yuko for me please! He is in the basement of Taiyo's house." Sanoske flinched as Yuri embraced Sesshomaru while continuing to cry. Sanoske turned to Jaro. Jaro's face was stern and emotionless. "Jaro, Get everyone up and set. I we are going on a rescue mission and I sure as hell want no screw ups. Yuko Hanakoji Takamiya or Yuko Takamiya is being beaten. We must save him. Tell Heero that he can stay and monitor the house. I sense that someone is here. I'm going. Tell Inuyasha to hook up all security systems we have in the land and put it on tight. I want Miroku to assist me on the mission. We'll keep in touch. Go now!" Jaro nodded and rushed out the room.

Sanoske turned to the pair and smiled. "Sess, take care of my little Yuri. I don't want to loose both sides of Miyuki. I would kill myself if I did. Tell my parents that Ai is going through her change in 3o minutes." He nodded and she ran out.

Sanoske ran towards her motorcycle and stopped when she noticed her aunt leaning on her bike. "What in the hell do you want now? I need to go save my nephew, bitch! Move or I will move you from my presence!" She smirked and looked at Sanoske. "That basterd is dead. He is probably about to die anyway." Sanoske was seething with anger. She walked up to her aunt and moved her hand to her aunt's throat and put pressure on it. "If you want to die right now, fine, but right now my nephew and future to be son will die if I don't save him so move" At that, Sanoske threw Kiya to the wall. Sanoske's eyes changed from seething red to her mixed blue colors only this time a hint of red stayed. She got on her bike and raced off towards her ex-target's house.

Once there Sanoske ran into the house and stopped in what appeared to be the dinning room. She hooked up her equipment and sighed. "Hey Miroku can you hear me?" Miroku's voice came into hearing range. "Yeah. I'm all set with the cameras. The basement door is in the next room to your right." Sanoske ran to the next room. This room was a marble white with white furniture. It was the living room. She turned to her right and a mahogany door was in the far right of the room as Miroku said. Sanoske rushed towards the door and sighed. She froze once she heard voices coming from the basement. "Son of a Bitch he bit me!" "That's what you get ya asshole! If I find that you hurt my sister, Yuri-chan, I will personally make your life a living hell. I wish my mom could see this! Basterd!" Sanoske's eyes started to tear. "Yuko-chan, hang in there. In a few minutes, you will be fine." She opened the door big enough to slip her body through.

Heero was going to the training room, when he heard crying. He rushed to the training room, only to see Kiya and Relena. Relena was crying as blood ran down from her shoulder. Kiya had a smirk and a twinge of menace in her eyes. She spoke in a nasty tone. "You are unsuited for Heero. I may not like the whelp, but I sure as hell not gonna stand by when he goes with little bitches like you who are weak and could damage the Takamiya name." Heero ran in, dagger in hand and slashed his aunt in the back. She fell in surprise and Relena looked on in horror. Heero started breathing ruff and walked to Relena to inspect her wound. He bent down so he was eye level to her. "Are you alright?" She looked at him and smiled. "Arigothou, Koi" Heero blushed and looked at her wound. "Shit, we gotta get you to Haru. He may be young, but the kid can be a miracle when it comes to wounds. Besides Hitori and Shigure had things to do." She nodded and leaned on his shoulder. They slowly got up and walked to the door in silence.

Racquel and Koga were in Koga's room lying on his bed. "Koga, what do you think will happen to everyone. I mean we just find out that Sanoske, Miroku and Inuyasha are dieing. Not to mention Van, Duo and Heero are dieing as well. This will crush everyone. I fear most for Nobi, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Ai, Yuri, Hitomi, Hilde and Relena. They are going through so much. I just hope things turn out well." Koga sighed. "Well, we just gotta see, babe." She looked at him for a minute and smiled. "Ya know, I thank Fate every day for me meeting you." Koga smirked and kissed her. 'I just hope Fate will never tear us apart.'

Kagome was beside Inuyasha and Sango beside Miroku when Sango's cell went off. Sango looked at the number showing on the phone and sighed. "Hello, this is Sango Takahashi. How may I help you?" Hitsumi's voice shouted in Sango's ears. "Sango, Takahashi where the hell is everyone. You have a concert in an hour and a half! I am at the stadium now! I need you guys here in half. Bye" She hung up before Sango could say anything. She turned to Kagome, who had a confused look on her face. "That was Hitsumi. She says we have a concert in an hour and a half. She wants us to be there in half." Kagome looked to Inuyasha and frowned when she realize that he was hacking into a computer system. "Inu, what in the hell are you doing? We got a concert and we need to go." He didn't even look up at her and continued hacking. "I am almost done. God, you people need fucking patience." He stopped and grinned. "I am done! Miroku all electronically used gadgets they are using are all off." Miroku nodded and looked back at the screen. "Sanoske, ya gotta hurry. Just got news that we have a concert. Yuko is straight a head with about 2 people next to him."

Sanoske got the message and saw a body tied to a chair. He had silvery white hair with dark blue eyes. His clothes were torn and his face had a gash and little cuts. She frowned with anger and saw the 2 guys that Miroku said were there. Sanoske smirked and walked out into the light. "Hey guys" She waved as the 2 guys looked at her. "I am here for the boy. If you stop me, I will make sure you die painfully." She walked over to Yuko. The first man who was about 5'5 and buff as can be ran at Sanoske. Sanoske saw this and turned to him with her gun ready in hand. "You know, fuckers like you just love to get shot." She aimed and shot the man in the head. The other man shook in fear. He got on his knees and begged. "Please, don't kill me. I was made to beat him. My family was going to be killed if I didn't work for them." Sanoske thought for a minute and lowered her gun. "I believe you. Trust me when I say, family is most important. Now go to your family and do not speak a word of this to the cops." He nodded and smiled. "You know, you remind me of my mother." With that said, he ran up the stairs and out the house.

Sanoske sighed. She turned to Yuko and smirked. "So Yuko. What happened to you?" Yuko looked at her and growled. "Bitch, get me the fuck out of here! I need to go save my sister from that basterd." Sanoske frowned at the boy's language. "Ok, first off, don't call me bitch even if I am a female inu youkai. 2nd, I am your aunt and you better treat me like it. 3rd your sister is safe at the Takamiya main house." Yuko looked at Sanoske in surprise. "Aunt Sanoske? Is that really you?" Sanoske smirked and nodded. "Of course kid. I would never leave you to die. Remember I promised you that I would protect you and your sister from anything." Yuko nodded and smirked. He lengthened his claws and slashed at the ropes. Sanoske looked at him with a frown. "You know, if ya could have done that, I didn't have to come here and save your rotten ass." Yuko smirked. "It was fun though." He looked at his aunt and then fainted.

Sanoske caught him before he could fall and sighed. "Mission: complete. I am heading back." She walked out of the house and headed towards her bike. Yuko woke up and groaned. "Man, auntie if you ever save me again, I get to walk not be slung over your shoulder." Sanoske smirked and situated both of them on the bike and took off.

It took about 5 minutes before the two entered the Takamiya house hold. Sanoske sighed and helped Yuko off the bike, when two heads popped up. Yuri looked at Yuko in wide eyes. "Yu-no-nii-chan? Yuko-nii-chan! Your back!" Yuko smiled as his younger sister embraced him. "Yuri you have grown." She looked at her older brother and smiled. "Yuko-chan, meet Jaro-kun. He is auntie Sanoske's brother. Which makes him our uncle." Jaro looked at Yuko and waved. Yuko nodded. Sanoske coughed and sighed. "Jaro, go get Koru-chan and tell her that we need Haru-kun to heal Yuko." Jaro nodded. "Sanoske, Relena was hurt today. Seems aunt Kiya wanted to "test" her as she puts it and battled Relena and slashed her in the shoulder." Sanoske was on the edge. "Jaro, get Koru and guide Yuko to Haru. I need to talk with grandpa now!" She looked at the embracing siblings and smiled.

With out any warning, Sanoske raced off to Nobi's room. She entered without even knocking. "Grandfather! We must talk now!" Nobi looked at Sanoske with a frown. "What did she do this time?" Sanoske was pissed to say the least. "Grandpa, she hurt Relena. She stalled me from saving Yuko and totally pissed me off! You knew she hated us. She nearly killed me when I was 13 and nearly chopped off Heero's arms and legs when he was only 4! How can you let her live here? She does all this stuff to us and yet you over look it." Nobi sighed. "Yes, I know. But I can't do that. Even if I am head of this family, I must honor my father's wishes. He wanted her to stay. I can not just kick her out. She is my sister." Sanoske was at tears. "Grandpa, I understand you wish to carry on great-grandpa's wishes but if she keeps doing this, I will personally slay and kill her myself. She is trying to break Heero and kill me. She thinks I am a curse and shouldn't run this family. She thinks Saya is better than me. She hates everyone and hates me, Heero, Inuyasha, Miroku, Duo and Van with a passion."

Nobi walked up to his granddaughter and hugged her. "Listen sweets. If she does anything else to any of you. I will personally bring her to her grave. Now I was talking to the Takahashi's and they said that they wanna merge this family and theirs into one. We think that you and Sesshomaru should marry." Sanoske looked as if she was going to jump for joy. "Wait a minute! You mean I have to marry Sesshomaru! Thank you so much grandpa! You rock! Oh and ya gotta make sure Heero marries Relena!" Nobi smiles as he nods. "Ok? So are you happy now?" Sanoske frowned a bit. "I can never be truly happy after what she did to me and what is to become of my fate. Heero and Jaro have to face the world being sick demons that can't have anyone close except those who push into their lives. Inuyasha and Miroku have to go on knowing that one day they have to leave their loved ones and to walk this earth as people destined to die. Duo and Van seem to live it out well but even they can't take the full truth of it all. I on the other hand was born to except my fate. I take on the most. I could save them with my power in which when the time comes I intend to do so."

Nobi looked at his granddaughter with a ticked face. "You are willing to give up everything to protect your brothers and cousins. You can not do this! I forbid you to do this!" Sanoske looked at her grandfather with a blank expression. "Gramps, the time we have to go has shortened. It will be in 5 days. I must do this. It is to protect my family. I am doing this to protect you gramps! Saya can have the role as head of the family; I want everyone live to see a new leader. I want you to live to guide our family. I even want Kiya to live because she is family! I must do this! It is important to me to save my brothers. Duo and Van are like my brothers and that is the end of it." Nobi slapped her and hard. "How dare you! You have no right to do that!" Sanoske held her face were he slapped her. "I did deserve that. I knew you would freak like this. Gramps I must do this. I want all my brothers to live. They have to. Just remember every single one of them has a piece of me in them. Van has my kindness. Duo has my sarcasm. Heero has my attitude. Jaro has my way of making people smile. Inuyasha has my ego. Miroku even has my wisdom. Though that may be hard to believe seeing as he is a major Pervert and all. But all of them have a bit of me in them." Nobi was seething with anger and rushed out the room.

Sanoske sighed and glanced at the door, where Heero, Relena, Jaro, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru stood looking at her. Sesshomaru walked up to Sanoske and held out his hand. "You know, if you keep getting into trouble, I am not going to bail you out each time. Now let's go. Hitsumi would call in about 2 minutes." Sanoske nodded and took his hand. She got up and brushed herself off. Sanoske then turned to everyone at the door. "You did not hear what we were talking about did you?" Her voice as icy as ever. Her mixed blue eyes flashed red and then crystal as everyone stumbled to tell her. "If you did, then you know the truth. I can cure all of your sicknesses but at a simple price. My life." Sanoske walked right past them and headed for the car.

Sesshomaru walked out with her. He stared at the now blank Sanoske. Everyone followed behind them, thinking of Sanoske and her problem. Heero was stoic as ever as he followed the group to the limos waiting outside for them.

Outside, a big reunion was going on. A woman about 65 was in one limo. She had sparkling Prussian blue eyes and silky brownish black hair. She was wearing black kakis and a pink "My bunny" shirt on. Nobi stood in shock as the woman smirked. Her silky voice rang in his ears. "Hey honey, how have ya been?" Nobi shook his head and walked over to the woman. "Hey lil lady. Have fun on your little adventure?" She nodded and walked up to her. She smirked and hugged him and gave him a full blown kiss. Sanoske walked out in front of the scene and nearly gagged. "Oh dear lord! Let me at least get into the limo before you do that. Uh that is just nasty." The couple turned to look at their granddaughter with a frown. Nobi sighed and let go of the woman. The woman walked up to Sanoske and smirked. "Well my little Tenshi has grown since the last I seen you. I see you had a child." Sanoske looked at the woman in front of her and frowned. "You know grandma Tsumi, if you keep callin me Tenshi; I am going to pounce on you." The woman, Tsumi looked at Sanoske with amusement. "Come here my Tenshi. I have missed ya so much. You know I have 2 people in the car waiting to come see you." Sanoske smiled and hugged her grandmother. "Hey grandma, where did you go this time? I hope it wasn't to Rome. You always did want to her the Angelus bell ring." She nodded and stepped back to look at Sanoske fully. "Wow, Tenshi, you did grow. So where is my great-grandchild?" Sesshomaru walked up to Sanoske and Tsumi with little Ai in his hands, who was looking directly at Sanoske. Sanoske took Ai from Sesshomaru and Ai clutched on to her shirt. Sanoske sighed. "Grandma, meet Ai Kagami Takamiya. Soon to be Ai Kagami Takamiya Takahashi." The Takahashi siblings looked on in surprise. Sesshomaru turned to his mother and father. They both had big smirks on their middle aged faces. "Mom, Otsu, what does she mean?" Izaiyoi sighed in bliss. "You were engaged to Sanoske since you were born. We decided this and well since you both fell in love we kind of decided that the wedding be pushed up in about 2 weeks." Sesshomaru turned to Sanoske with a smile. "Well Mrs.Takahashi, shall we get going?" Sanoske smiled and nodded. They headed for the limo in front of them. Everyone followed.

Once inside, Sanoske gasped. "Hey Sanoske." Sanoske looked at the 2 boys in front of her. On the left side a boy about 15 with brown hair put into a braid was looking at her. He had cobalt blue eyes and was dressed in a forest green short sleeved shirt that said "Life is a pain" in white with a white long sleeved shirt under it. He had black fade in pants with white sneakers. On the right of him, a boy with black hair who looked about 15 as well was dressed in blue pants with a red t-shirt on. He had brownish red eyes that flashed to a dark red every few seconds. Sanoske was smiling with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Van, Duo! I am so glad your back. I missed you both!" She went to them both and hugged them so tight that their faces started to turn a bluish color. Heero entered the limo and saw their faces. "Sanoske, I think they need air." Sanoske looked at Heero then at the two boys she was holding. Their faces were turning blue. She let loosened her grip on them and let them breathe. She had tears rolling down her eyes. "This is so great! Everyone is back! We are a team again! I missed you guys. My brothers are back to me!" Duo looked at Sanoske. "Oh come on Sanoske, you are like our sister and besides, me and Van did promise that we would come back. Besides, I went to visit Hilde while I was out and Van went to go visit his friend Hitomi." Van looked at Duo with a disgusted glare. "No Duo, you and Hilde had a little kiss. While I just found out Hitomi is going out with some guy named Allen. God and the guy is such a little suck up. Makes me sick." He stuck out his tongue. Sanoske furrowed her brow. "Van, is it just me or do you like this Hitomi Kanzaki?" Van looked at Sanoske with a surprise expression then frowned. "I should have known you would keep tabs on us. Besides I do not love her! She is just my friend." Sanoske smirked as everyone entered the limo. Duo then looked at Sanoske and then noticed Ai. "Um, Sanoske, who is the baby?" Sanoske looked down at Ai and smiled as the baby looked at her with a sleepy look. "Duo, Van, I want you to meet Ai Kagami Takahashi. She is my daughter." Van looked at Ai for a minute as Duo made a gesture to hold Ai. Ai was like the little mini Sanoske but with her unique eyes. Sanoske passed Ai to Duo and leaned her head on Sesshomaru, who sat next to her, drifting to sleep.

Inuyasha was leaning on Kagome who was already asleep. Sango laid her head on Miroku's chest as she drifted to a peaceful sleep. Racquel sat on Koga's lap and laid her head next to his cheek. Koga sighed and rubbed his cheek against Racquel as they both fell asleep. Heero was sitting next to Relena, who was snoring lightly on his shoulder. He looked down at her and stared at her peaceful face. 'I really wouldn't mind waking up to see this face in the morning, every morning' He smirked at that thought and fell asleep. The parents watched as their kids slept. Tetsume watched Sanoske sigh and close her eyes. She looked at her husband, who was also looking at the pair as well. She leaned up and whispered into his ear. "Hun, I think Hugs & Kisses has found her true mate. I'm glad that it is the one we know." He nodded and looked at Taisho (Nakato) and nodded. Izaiyoi smiled. Then both couples fell into a light sleep.

Sanoske opened her eyes, once she was sure everyone was sleep. She looked around at everyone and smiled. She then turned her attention to Sesshomaru. He had a child-like face on. You could hear little snores come from him. Sanoske smiled turned into a big toothy grin. 'He is mine. Finally. Man I am so lucky that I got him. But I'm dieing, so are my brothers. Man what are we going to do? I just hope things turn good for now. Besides, I am going to marry him. All I have to do is watch out for some evil dude who wants to kill me.' She sighed. She was about to go back looking at her soon-to-be husband when she saw Sesshomaru's eyes looking at her. She jumped. "Holy mocha locha Chrisus!" Sesshomaru chuckled at her little reply. "How are ya doing?" Sanoske glared at his sugary sweet voice. "All I have to say is Damn you" He smiled. All of a sudden the limo came to a stop. Sanoske looked around and smirked. "About time we got here, I was sure I was going to pass out from all the driving." Sesshomaru smirked. Sanoske looked over at everyone who started waking up.

Relena was blushing deep red while Heero was smirking like he won the lotto. Sanoske laughed and headed out the car. Everyone else followed them. Sanoske looked at Ai, who was in Duo's hands, clutching Duo's long braid. Van was looking around the place. Sanoske walked over to her cousin and took Ai from his hands. "Duo I am so sorry. When she was first born, she kind of grabbed my hair, so now she has a habit of grabbing and holding on to long hair. Did she bite you?" Duo shook his head and smiled. "Well at least, Tsuzumi wasn't here. You know she would have played the god-mother." Sanoske laughed but it was cut short by a voice. "Sanoske Takamiya, Kagome Higurashi Takahashi, Sango Higurashi Takahashi, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Inuyasha Takamiya, Miroku Takamiya, Koga Takahashi get chur lazy assess into the changing rooms now!" Ok so, that was the voice of Hitsumi Sonagashi. She had on a black t-shirt with dark blue baggy jeans. She was about 5'3 and had shoulder length sandy hair. She had red eyes that seem to look more of blood. Sanoske sighed. "Um, Hitsumi, we got some visitors for our concert. Even though it starts in like what 25 minutes, I think we should get inside, I see a whole bunch of fans have come early." Everyone nodded and rushed into the building.

Once inside, Sanoske set Ai in Duo's hands again. "Duo, could you watch Ai. She seems to take a liking to you." He nodded and began to play with Ai. Sanoske walked off to her dressing room as the others did the same. Sanoske was bombarded by a woman in blue. "Kiri-chan, it's nice to see you, but get off!" The woman, Kiri, as Sanoske called her, got off but had a smile on her face. Sanoske looked at the 20 year old. She was dressed in a baby blue tank top and a baby blue skirt. She had brown hair with blue highlights and has baby blue eyes. (Au: Kay so she is obsessed with baby blue. Heero: Like someone else I know. Au: Heero shut up and let me finish!) Sanoske smiled at Kiri. Her real name was Kirioko Hiroshimi, owner of the Hiroshimi Company and stylist for Sanoske. "Sanoske-chan, how are you and Sesshomaru-sama? Are you two together?" Sanoske blushed and nodded. "Yeah, we're together. We have a daughter name Ai Kagami Takahashi. Oh and guess what?" Kiri grinned. "What? I wanna know!" Sanoske beamed with happiness. "We're getting married!" Kiri gasped and hugged Sanoske. "Congrates! Now I am wondering, what is up with Inu and Kag? I mean they look at each other with so much love, I thought both of them would jump each other!" Sanoske laughed. "Alright, I'll tell you all I know, which is a lot. But now we must get a workin!" Kiri nodded and began to do Sanoske's mixed hair.

"So spill!" Sanoske giggled. "Ok, so we had a period of hell. Ayame died a few months ago and Koga got a new girl. Her name is Racquel. She is a distant cousin of our family. Oh and then Miroku and Sango are together. Inu and Kag are together as well. Oh and, do you remember Heero and Relena?" Kiri nodded. "Well they are getting married. Heero knows it but not Relena. I talked to her brother and ya wanna know what both Heero and he did?" Kiri nodded in excitement. "They went into one of their tantrums and totally directed it at me! I had nearly escaped Heero's little fit so I'm cool. Though I have a feeling I am not off the hook." Kiri beamed with laughed. "Oh come now, Sano-chan, you know full well Heero would do something like that! Besides I wanna know who Miss Relena's brother?" Sanoske nodded. "Ok, so his name is Milliardo. He has blonde hair that goes past his shoulders. He has got some nice icy blue eyes that are way lighter then Relena's sky blue eyes. He has a big attitude, much like Heero. He is my age. Just older than me by a day. One of the coolest guys to be around, though he is not single. Got a wife named Lucrezia Noin. Pretty girl." Kiri sighed in disappointment. Sanoske noticed this and pressed on. "Hey Kiri, what's the matter?" Kiri blushed a bit at being caught but shook her head. "Sano-chan do you think I will find my special someone out there?" Sanoske smiled. 'Oh, Kiri, I think that you will love my dear cousin, Haru' Sanoske smiled. "Hey Kiri-chan, since half of my family and half of the Takahashi family are going to be here, I want to introduce you a cousin of mine. His name is Haru, though it is funny since I have 12 other cousins named Haru or nick name is Haru. But right now my 3 favorite Harus are coming here. Hatsuharu, the first who can be a bit of a ass when you meet him, then Haru Jin Takamiya and last but not least Haruko Karoshimi Takamiya. Hatsuharu is the one I want you to meet. He is 21 years old. Turing 22 in 3 days. He is pretty cool. Anyways let us work before Hitsumi comes and bitches at me for not being ready" Kiri nodded.

It took only 30 minutes for Kiri to be done with Sanoske. Sanoske was dressed in a blue kimono with what looked like snowflakes on it. Her hair was in its usual style and she wore a necklace that had a big sapphire in the middle and earrings that matched. Kiri looked at Sanoske for a moment and nodded. "Sanoske, you look wonderful. I think the guys in the crowd will swoon!" Sanoske giggled and then a knock came at the door. "Yes, come in!" The door opened and in came a man about 21 and a woman about 19. The man had white and black hair. He had silver eyes and was about 6'2. He wore a black t-shirt that said "Sanoske is #1! Gotta love that Bitch!" and a little Sanoske jamming on her guitar. The woman next to the man had long blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She had blazing blue-green eyes that went well with her blue-green dress that flared to her ankles. The man walked up to Sanoske with a smile.

Sanoske frowned at the shirt. "Haru-kun, you know I hate that shirt. Besides, who is this?" Haru, as Sanoske called him smirked. "Hey Sanoske. This is Kira Winshire. She's my girlfriend. Kira meet my dear older cousin and also my big sister in a way." Sanoske's face frowned but covered it up with a smile. She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Sanoske Takamiya." Kira took her hand and they shook. "Hi, I'm Kira Sogoshi Winshire. Nice to finally meet you. Haru always talks about his "kick-ass" cousin who treats him like her brother." Sanoske smiled a bit but took note that Haru wasn't looking at Kira but at Kiri, who decided not to run the moment. Sanoske smiled at the 2 obvious people. "Um, Hatsuharu, meet Kirioko Hiroshimi. Kiri meet my cousin and little brother Hatsuharu Sohma Takamiya." Hatsuharu held out his hand and Kiri gladly shook it. "Nice to meet you Hatsuharu Sohma Takamiya. As you already know, I am Kirioko Hiroshimi. Sanoske talks a lot about her cousins and you just so happen to pop up in our conversations." Hatsuharu smiled and looked at Sanoske. "So my big sis has been talking about me? Well it's nice to know she cares about me since the last time we saw each other, she nearly tried to kill me." Sanoske glared at her cousin. She looked at Kira, who was frowning. 'Kay, so if Haru-kun has a girlfriend, this makes my matchmaking plans a bit difficult. But ok. I'll get Kagome, mom and aunt Izaiyoi in this. I'll need Sango to be the planner of this though.' She sighed.

Kira thought it was a good time to ruin the moment between the 2 obvious love birds and walked up to Kiri. "Hello, my name is Kira Sogoshi Winshire. I'm Hatsuharu's Girlfriend" Kiri looked at the woman that clung to **her **Hatsuharu. 'Wait a minute. My Hatsuharu? Oh this is great! Now I am placing him as mine!' Sanoske sniffed the air to get a whiff of the now evil growing scent. She slowly realized that Kiri was giving off the scent. 'Oh, crap. I knew that the mating crap would kick in. But not this fast.' Hatsuharu stared at Kiri for a moment and then at Sanoske with a confused face. Sanoske smiled. "Um, Kiri, could you go see when we go on and maybe you'll run into the guys." Kiri nodded and walked out the door but not before giving a quick glare at Kira, who in return smirked. Once the door closed, Kira walked to Sanoske. "Hey, do you have a bathroom?" Sanoske nodded and pointed to the door in front of her. "Its right there" Kira nodded and walked to the door. Once the door closed, Sanoske jumped Hatsuharu. "You idiotic ass! Why didn't you tell me, you had a girlfriend?" Hatsuharu shrugged. Sanoske looked at her cousin with a hidden rage. But suddenly turned into a happy face. "Haru-kun, tell me. Was it just me or was it that you were flirting with Kirioko?" Hatsuharu blushed. "I-I don't know what you are talking about. I do have a girlfriend." Sanoske huffed. "Bullshit! You like my dear little Kiri-chan. You have a crush on Kirioko Galani Hiroshimi. My friend at that! Oh this is so friggin sweet!" Hatsuharu blushed even redder. Sanoske laughed and got off of Haru. She stood as Haru got up. A knock on the door was heard and then a voice screaming. "Sanoske, 10 minutes. Meet at the stage in 5!" Then the voice faded and Sanoske frowned. "Man, well I gotta go my dear lil Haru-kun. Just take Ms. Winshire to your seats. Grandma is here as well." He nodded and Sanoske turned towards the door. She stops for a minute. "Oh and Hatsuharu, that scent that was going around the room was from Kiri. She claimed you as her mate already. Pretty fast if I must say but I get this feeling that she has a fondness of you already." With that she walked out the door.

Sanoske ran towards the stage. Within seconds she made it. There, she saw Sesshomaru and Miroku. Miroku was dressed in male monk cloths which were purple and black (like in the show) and his hair was left out. On his feet was a pair of sandals. Sesshomaru wore a male kimono that was red with specks of black on it and some black sandals. Sesshomaru's face was scrunched up while Miroku's was in a frown. "Hey guys! Where's Inu?" Miroku pointed to Inuyasha's dressing room. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru was the one that answered the question. "He's being a baby that he couldn't wear that blue haori you got him for his birthday." Sanoske laughed. "That would be Inu. Alright let me clear this up." Both guys raised an eyebrow at this. Sanoske ran to Inuyasha's dressing room.

It was about 2 minutes when a pouting Inuyasha and smirking Sanoske came out of the room. Miroku grinned at the pouting Inuyasha. "So bro, what did she do to you to make you wear that blue haori?" Inuyasha huffed. "She said that she would give me a big bag of candy if I came out of the room and would buy me a new red haori." Sanoske's smirk grew wider. "Oh come now Inu, ya missing something in that." Inuyasha sighed. "Man, ok, so Sanoske said I had to do it or she would tell Kagome about the 'things' I use to do when I was young." Sesshomaru and Miroku laughed when a voice stopped it. "What's so funny?" everyone turned to see Kagome and Sango. Kagome was in a purple kimono and purple sandals. Her hair was pinned up into a bun.

Sango was dressed in an orange and yellow kimono and yellow sandals. Her hair was pinned up but some strands fell out. Sanoske smiled at the 2 and noticed something. "Hey, guys. I just noticed something important. Since Ayame died, who is going to be our 4th season?" Everyone sighed. Sanoske thought for a minute and then smiled. "Kirioko Galani Hiroshimi get chur ass over here now!" Everyone was in surprise as Kiri came running in. "What? What do you need Sanoske-san?" Sanoske grinned. "Now Kiri-chan, you know you can call me Sano-chan. Anyway, could you do something for me?" Kiri nodded. "Yeah, sure Sano-chan." Sanoske smirked. "Kiri, come. You are going to be our fall season." Kiri nodded but then stopped in surprise. "Say What!" Sanoske winced then sighed. "Come on, I heard you sing. Besides, you get to show your stuff." Kiri nodded. "Come Kiri. I got this pink kimono that you would like. Besides, your hair is already done." Kiri nodded again and rushed off with Sanoske to her dressing room.

About 5 minutes later, Sanoske and Kiri came up to the group. "Ok, well let us put on a show!" Everyone nodded and went their ways. People were cheering and whistling. The lights dimmed and all went quiet. Smoke filled the stadium and all eyes went on the stage. Kagome walked out first, followed by Sesshomaru then Sango and Koga, who was dressed in a green cloth. Kiri and Miroku walked out next and then finally, Sanoske and Inuyasha walked out. Everyone began to cheer. Sanoske grinned.

"Hey guys!" The crowd screamed at Sango's voice. "You know, since we didn't get to celebra our Tsuki Mori Ai, we are going to tie it in with the Sun festival today!" Some girls swooned at Koga's voice. "Well, we would like to intro our new member since Ayame died." Some boys made wolf calls at Kagome's voice. "Well Sano, do you think we could intro our newest addition to the family?" Girls were screaming "I love you Inu!" as they heard Inuyasha's voice. "Yeah, but we gotta intro our new girl first!" Ok to say half the girls swoon at Sesshomaru's voice would be an understatement. "Well, since we prolonged this. I welcome our new member Kirioko Galani Hiroshimi now AKA Fall of the Four Seasons!" The crowd cheered as they saw Kiri come out in her Kimono blushing like crazy. "Well for all you guy fans of mine, listen up and listen well! I just had a daughter; her name is Ai Kagami Takamiya! She is beautiful! But I wanna tell ya something about her but you gotta win it in a contest. Contest: Guess who the father is of my baby? If you guess it, well all you guys out there may get a kiss from me or for the girls a kiss with Miroku!" The girls cheered while the guys continued to howl. Sanoske laughed at the ever going crowd trying to kill themselves for the band. "Well, since we are tying our little tradition together, I'm going to start the show off with a song we all know as Come!" The crowd screamed with excitement.

(I don't own this song so any suing!)

_**If sorrow is overflowing now,**_

_**It's all right to lean on me and cry**_

_**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling**_

_**I get I get I get, get dreaming**_

_**Stay Just like this**_

_**Come my way**_

_**Darkness is all around**_

_**Come close to me**_

_**With the light of Dusk**_

_**I'll be with you, I'll be with you**_

_**I'm here right at your side**_

_**So Come my Way**_

The crowd went crazy as Sanoske's voice ended with the music. Kiri smiled. "Well Sano, you think I could give it a try. I think I'm going to sing Duvet next." Sanoske nodded. The crowd went crazy hearing Kiri saying that she was to sing Duvet. The music started and Kiri song.

**_And you don't seem to understand  
A shame you seemed an honest man  
And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to whisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you  
And you know that it means so much  
An you don't even feel a thing_**

**_I am falling, I am fading,  
I have lost it all_**

**_And you don't seem the lying kind  
A shame then I can read your mind  
And all the things that I read there  
Candle lit smile that we both share  
And you know I don't mean to hurt you  
But you know that it means so much  
And you don't even feel a thing_**

**_I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning,  
Help me to breathe  
I am hurting, I have lost it all, I am losing,  
Help me to breathe_**

**_I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning,  
Help me to breathe  
I am hurting, I have lost it all, I am losing,  
Help me to breathe._**

The crowd was silent for a moment but then cheers erupted in the stadium. Kiri blushed. Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "Well, I'm up next. I'm going to sing a song we all know as Yes together" The music silenced the crowd as Kagome began.

**_Show me the way_**

**_No moving steps by steps to the shinning lights_**

**_I wanna see the scenery reflect in your eyes_**

**_What do I think I think of you?_**

**_I wonder why I will cry_**

**_Closer I get to you baby you_**

**_Ohh, I want to change the all of you_**

**_Let's make a dream yes together_**

**_Every time forever_**

**_Let's make a smile yes Together_**

**_Every time I support you_**

**_I wait for you,_**

**_So you please don't lose your shine heart, Ohh_**

**_When we work it out, maybe I have I found it's truly love_**

The crowd was going crazy! Sesshomaru smirked and looked at Sanoske. "Well Sano, I think the girls in the crowd are being deprived of our voices. Hey Inu, you think we should give them a little something?" Inu smirked. "Hey, I'm all for it. What about you guys?" He turned to Miroku and Koga who also smirked. They both looked at each other and yelled, "Hell yeah!" Sango and Kagome smiled at the 2. Kiri laughed and looked at the crowd. Sanoske smiled. "Ok guys, your time for fun. I think you guys should do mystic eyes. That should get the girls riled up" The girls in the crowd were going crazy. The music began to flood into the stadium as Sesshomaru song the beginning of Mystic Eyes.

It was 30 minutes later that the concert was ending. Sanoske sighed in excitement. "Well alas guys, it's time to go. We are tired and I wanna see my baby. But before we go we gotta do 2 things. First is the contest thing and then one more song as a farewell thing. Kay, so we are going to do the contest." Sanoske looked to Sango and nodded. "Well the father of my daughter and future husband of mine is…" The crowd silenced, waiting for her to finish the sentence. "Well the father of Ai and my future husband is, if you guessed this, ya get a free t-shirt. Is a someone up on the stage." The crowd fell to the ground. (Au: You know the anime kind of thing) Sanoske giggled. A girl and a boy from the crowd, screamed. "Is it Mr. Sesshomaru?" Sanoske froze. "Kay, who said that," A girl came running up to the stage along with a boy. Koga and Inuyasha helped them up to the stage. Sanoske looked over at the 2. The girl had brown hair with pinkish eyes. She had on a pair of baggy jeans with a bright red shirt. The boy also had brown hair, but he had forest green eyes. He was dressed in a green t-shirt and baggy black jeans. Sanoske smirked. "Well, who would you 2 be?" The girl smirked. "Miki Karasota of the Karasota family." Sanoske frowned. The boy smiled. "Kai Karasota, Miki's god-brother and guardian of." Sesshomaru laughed. "Well, if it isn't little K-chan. It really has been long." Kai turned around to Sanoske. "You, you are …"

* * *

**Sanoske: Well that was fun. Heero & Milliardo are looking for me though so now I gotta hide.**

**in comes Heero & Milliardo**

**Heero & Milliardo: Sanoske Sora Yuji Takamiya! Get your ass back here now!**

**Sanoske: Kay so, now I gotta deal with a very pissed Heero and a ticked Milliardo. My day just got worse. Well here is the next chappie name.**

**Next chapter: The Awakening, the Obvious Love & Leaving!**


End file.
